Disaster Strikes in Threes
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Thanks to an alert Sorata, Yokozawa awakens to his bedroom filling with smoke! Disaster ensues... NOT LIKE THE NOVELS, DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disaster Strikes in Threes**

 **By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, its been awhile... This just popped into my head while cleaning up. Its not even one of the other two ideas I have in notes form which I've yet to write for Trifecta. Anyway, its going to be about three chapters in length, so hopefully someone will like it?

* * *

Chapter One:

The man twitched in bed, a most annoying buzzing could be heard far off in the distance. He was being roused from his deep sleep, a thorough sleep which he had felt like he hadn't had in a very long time. When he was in slumber, he was warm and secure, those he truly cared about were around him, filling his life and heart, making him believe in himself once more.

Again the man twitched, senses slowly waking with each passing second. His foggy mind began to clear, his hearing was the first to return, finally taking notice of the soft meows coming from above and a buzzing which did not sound like his alarm on his phone.

"Sorata," A deep voice croaked out, a cough coming soon after as the man shifted, covers being lifted as he believed his pet wanted to sleep with him, curled against his warmth under the covers, instead of his basket in the lounge room. Again his cat meowed, this time getting his cute tiny paw and head involved as he nudged the man from slumber. "Wha..." The man mumbled as blurry eyes, thick with sleep, peeled open a crack and then suddenly widened.

The alarm which had been an irritating buzzing in the back of his mind was in actual fact the smoke alarm installed in the lounge room. It was then he realised his bedroom was thick with smoke! Instantly he slapped his hand over his mouth and nose as he slid out of bed and onto the floor, keeping as low to the ground as possible. His heart raced a mile a minute and not in a good way! His hand raised to his bedside table, knocking his phone, wallet and keys onto the ground, pocketing them instantly in his loose black pants he wore to bed. Crawling on the ground, he began to call out for his pet to follow him as he made it into the hallway, taking a peak back into his lounge room to see it was up in flames! The thick smoke, the heat, the harshness felt like it was scorching his very skin and eyes, seeping into his lungs.

"Sorata!" He yelled, coughing up a storm as he made it over to the genkan, heart continuously pounding within his chest and ears as he fumbled for his lace up boots, slipping his bare feet within them in a hurry. Relief washed over him as his black and white feline companion leapt into his lap, completely terrified. "Its going to be okay." He muttered, coughing again as he fumbled for the door handle while the other kept a secure hold on his pet. He coughed and spluttered, his eyes hurt and as he finally reefed the door open, all he could think to take was his navy blue and fur coat from the hook before fleeing his burning apartment. There was yelling and screaming within the hallway, other neighbours on his floor fleeing their homes as they rushed down the emergency staircase and it didn't take long for the man to follow after them.

Finally clear of the smoke filled building he rushed to where others were standing, all eyes looking up at the building which was engulfed in flames.

"Yokozawa-kun!" The man being called out to turned his gaze from the building to the elderly gentleman walking towards him. "Thank goodness you are alright. I knocked on your door many times, but in the end, the smoke was too much and I had to flee with my wife."

"I'm alright." The salesman croaked out, trying to clear his throat and felt a soft vibration against him and peered his eyes down at his companion who was curling into the warmth of his coat, purring his heart out, clearly exhausted from what he'd had to endure. "We both are." Yokozawa muttered, making Sorata feel more protected within his coat as he wrapped it more securely over him and stroked his ear, thankful for his ageing cat and unsure of how he could ever express it.

"Are you cold Yokozawa-kun? I could see if we can find a spare blanket for you?" It was then the salesman finally realised his state of dress and felt a slight shiver in the cool night air. His adrenaline had been pumping merely minutes ago and all that mattered was getting himself and Sorata out of his apartment in one piece, clothing be damned. He was only dressed in his black slacks and his feet were within his boots, they loose as he'd run down the stairs in a flurry of panic like others and was amazed he'd not tripped over his own laces.

"I...I'm fine...I just...need to sit." His adrenaline was leaving him fast as Yokozawa quickly sat down on the footpath, like many others were. They'd ended up on the other side of the street, other residents from neighbouring buildings coming out to see what was going on, many in disbelief at the massive fireball coming from the tall building. The salesman felt like he was in a slight daze, not fully taking in what was happening. There was yelling and screaming and soft cries coming from children and hushed whispers from mothers.

It felt like eternity before emergency services turned up, a mountain of fireman bursting into action while paramedics tried to assess who required assistance first.

"Yokozawa-kun, please make sure you get yourself checked." The elder man came back over, hand against his bare shoulder. He was a retired paramedic after all.

"I'm alright, make sure the children are seen to first." His old neighbour knew how stubborn he could be and began ordering the paramedics to attend to the children, pregnant women and the elderly first. After all, there was a lot of people to be seen to, not only from their apartment but neighbouring ones which may have been affected by smoke inhalation.

And then, there was an explosion. The noise, the screams, it even made Yokozawa jolt from his dazed seated position, standing straight up as he and many others ran for cover in the off chance debris came hurling towards the streets. Fireman were yelling, barking off orders for people to get the hell back, paramedics included. Perhaps the flames, judging by the massive fireball which was billowing in the night sky, had just hit a gas pipe.

It wasn't long before police showed up, blocking off streets, evacuating other buildings, only those people were more fortunate to take priceless possessions that they could carry with them in case the fire became uncontrollable and spread to their homes.

The whole situation was draining as Yokozawa had to make a statement, completely forgetting about his own health for the moment as he relayed all that he could, which to him was barely anything of significance to one of the many policeman that were on duty. He'd been on a business trip for the past week. Sorata was looked after by Takano who'd returned him during the evening. They shared a quick bite to eat, a couple of beers and then the man had left, heading back to Onodera.

Yokozawa himself had been looking forward to his own bed, his own pillows and had retired early, falling into deep slumber out of sheer exhaustion when he'd been alerted to his place filling with smoke and flames by his adorable and smart pet.

Yokozawa was handed a card by the detective and was ushered away as there were many more to obtain statements from. Standing on the street, eyes glancing about as families huddled together, many others on phones to loves ones, fireman and paramedics still rushing about, there was nothing for him to do but go.

 _Where?_ His mind had muttered absently as he trudged down the street, ducking under the 'caution' tape which had been erected and strolled away from the burning building.

* * *

On tired legs, the salesman finally stopped. It was then he gazed up at a familiar apartment building, not realising he'd been on autopilot and walked the long trek here. Considering it was after three in the morning, there were no trains out this way and he'd not spotted a single taxi either, it'd probably taken him over two hours to get here!

Peering down at his still sleeping cat, Yokozawa fished out his phone, scrolling towards the familiar number he'd been texting the past week, not really having time for long chats and tapped his thumb over the name before bringing his phone to his ear, heavy footsteps heading towards the front of the building and inside towards the elevators.

His call rang out, getting the familiar voice message, but the salesman hung up and dialled again.

"This better be good." Came a sleepy drawl over the phone which instantly made Yokozawa's shoulders ease, he suddenly feeling a shudder even though he was now inside. "Ah!" Steely blue eyes widened slightly when he was cut off before he could even say anything!

Moving over the small fenced barrier, Yokozawa's finger instantly pressed the doorbell, alerting those inside they had an unexpected visitor. After doing that he once again called the same number.

"What?" Was the new response, a groan coming from the man.

"Kirishima?"

"Takafumi? What is it?" There was movement happening over the line, a muffled and tired voice breaking through, it being the sugary sweet voice of Hiyori, alerting her father that someone was at the door. Her bedroom was the closest after all.

"Someone at the door?" Kirishima drawled, trying to knock the sleep out of himself.

"Its me."

"What!" From over the phone and behind the door there was pounding footsteps, Hiyori's shocked and worried voice and Yokozawa took a step back as the door was pushed open, a pair of wide awake and rapidly blinking almond eyes looking him over. "Are you alright?" The Editor-in-Chief voiced worriedly as he ushered the half naked salesman into his home.

"Oniichan!" Steely blue orbs looked down into worried filled brown orbs, Hiyo's hair was just as messy as her fathers and she was adorned in strawberry print pyjamas while her father had fallen asleep in clothing he wore to the office. "You're covered in smoke residue!" The youngster voiced as both Kirishima's looked him up and down and then suddenly, without warning, his knees buckled and he collapsed with a loud thud in the genkan, Sorata jolting from his slumber as he leapt from his owners arms to stand on all fours, eyes peering about as arms went instantly out to the salesman.

"My apartment building...is on fire." Both Kirishima's were speechless at this news, Kirishima kneeling beside the younger man, while he eyed his daughter as she took one of his large hands within both of her, she gasping in an instant.

"Oniichan you're as cold as ice!" She scrambled to her feet, opening up the hallway cupboard as she pulled a blanket from within, unfolding it as she handed it to her father as he wrapped it securely over his half naked lover, rubbing his back as the man begin to shake all of a sudden.

"Hiyo, go turn on the heater and the electric blanket in my room." The youngster nodded and rushed off, Sorata trotting after her.

"Takafumi, can you stand?" Kirishima was getting worried as his voice did not seem to be reaching the salesman. Only when he took a firm grip on the man, hefting him to his wobbly legs did steely blue orbs jerk up to gaze slightly up and over at him.

"Zen..." Well that was a bloody surprise as almond eyes widened at Yokozawa's slip of the tongue, but the Editor-in-Chief would have to let it pass considering the man seemed to be slightly delirious while shaking profusely. "You...hung up on me."

"Ah, I fell out of bed and accidentally ended the call." He felt his partner lean heavily against him. Perhaps his brain and body were having a hard time processing what had just happened and it appeared that he was now going into shock.

"Hiyo, is the heater and the blanket on high?"

"Hai!" The youngster muttered as she stepped out of the way, watching her father drag her Oniichan towards his large bed.

"So-Sorata...he..."

"Shh, its alright, he's here too." Kirishima murmured as Sorata had been picked up by Hiyo who was muttering sweet nothings to his partner's beloved cat.

"Co-Cold..."

"I know..." Kirishima quietly voiced back, lowering Yokozawa, still wrapped within the blanket Hiyo gave him, onto the bed. Without a second thought Kirishima promptly got in behind him, knowing very well his young daughter was watching silently.

"Papa?" She had muttered softly.

"Close the door and turn off the light. Takafumi will not stop shaking until Hiyo and Sorata are with him too." The young girl promptly did as her father asked and rushed over to the bed, sliding into the spare spot on the other side of her Oniichan, he in the middle of her and her father...and Sorata too.

"Papa?" Hiyo called out quietly.

"Hai?" Kirishima pulled up the sheet, quilt and winter blanket over the four of them, his large hand moving over the salesman who was bringing in silent deep breaths and his fingers found those of his daughters, her small hand finding comfort within his warm protective grip.

"Is Oniichan going to be okay?"

"We'll make sure of it, now get some rest."

"Hai..."

* * *

When steely blue eyes blinked open, gazing up at a familiar ceiling which was not his own, he shifted his head to the right and found messy light brown locks of hair in his eyesight. His throat was dry and scratchy as he tried clearing it as quietly as possible. His warm breath fanned against those silken locks, the man stirring but not waking. There was slight movement above him, he noticing he was securely wrapped within a warm blanket, but the movement was in fact two linked hands, one large and one small. His blue orbs followed the smaller one until his head turned to the left and he was gazing upon the adorable sleeping face of Hiyori, she curled onto her side facing him, much like her father was on the other side.

Alarm bells instantly began to ring out. What the hell was he doing here? Why was Hiyo in her father's room and with them and seeing them together like this? It was not good at all! He... Yokozawa's inward freaking out moments were lost when his eyesight was taken up by a certain someone who always made him feel at ease, for he had no voice that could judge him.

"Sorata..." The salesman croaked out and was met with a cute head butt and a content purr. "I'm so glad you are alright." Yokozawa received a tiny lick on the cheek from his feline. Perhaps his animal companion did understand his heartfelt thanks and love for him.

"We could say the same for you." Yokozawa whipped his head to the right, finding Kirishima now wide awake, resting up on his left elbow as he gazed down at him, a small grin on his handsome face. "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" The salesman instantly shot back with his own question, his mind a complete mess at the moment.

"You don't remember coming over in the middle of the night?" Kirishima arched an eyebrow, rising to sit up when Yokozawa shook his head negatively. He watched his partner wriggle within the cocoon that was the warmth of the blanket tangled securely around him and helped the man sit up, leaning him back against the headboard.

"Everything is...messy." It was the best word he could come up with as he lifted a bare arm from beneath the blanket and rubbed at his temple.

"It is to be expected. You've had quite a shock." Steely blue orbs silently gazed into almond ones, wanting the older man to explain further on what he meant, but of course Kirishima could not, for another was finally rising from slumber. Two pairs of eyes watched on as Hiyo mumbled softly, stretching like a cat before her eyes popped open and she sat up in the bed, looking over at her smiling father and what appeared to be a weary Oniichan.

"Oniichan, thank goodness you're okay!" Hiyo could not contain herself as she sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around the salesman's neck. It took him a few seconds to respond, but Yokozawa wrapped his freed arm around the youngster, chin dropping into her messy brown hair and his eyes closed for a single moment. Within an instant his heartbeat returned to its normal rhythm and his shoulders eased. Flashes of what had occurred hours ago were assaulting his mind and his grip tightened just a little on Kirishima's daughter, a rush of air escaping him.

"I'm okay..." They finally broke apart, steely blue dropping to his once again snoozing cat. "We both are." Hiyo nodded her head, a large smile on her face.

"Do you think you've the strength to eat something?" Yokozawa nodded and watched Hiyo jump out of the bed, calling for Sorata as he sluggishly followed after her, she voicing she'd be making them omelettes.

A sudden weight on his shoulder made the salesman divert his attention from where Hiyo had left to now find Kirishima was currently resting his forehead against his bony shoulder. "Kirishima?"

"We didn't really know what to do for you." Yokozawa blinked in confusion and watched his older lover rise to his feet. "You were shaking uncontrollably that all I could think of was to wrap you up in warmth, not only this blanket, the heater, the electric blanket, but also the warmth coming from me, Hiyo and Sorata. Only until all of us were within the bed did you seem to stop shaking."

"Oh..." Yokozawa was certain an embarrassed blush was rising to his cheeks. Not that he'd much time to try and conceal it or get it under control when he was carefully pulled to his feet, blanket falling to the ground as he stood in front of the man in his loose black pants, his usually pale skin slightly sweaty and with smoke still clinging to him. "Wha..." The businessman jolted when he was suddenly pulled, head and heart thumping as he knocked into Kirishima's hard body, those expert arms slowly winding over his body, holding him desperately close.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Any other time Yokozawa would have probably been complaining, since the door was open and Hiyo could catch them in such an embrace, but this day was not one of those days. Instead he too clung to the man, as everything from last night finally came into place, his heart hammering within his ribcage. For a fleeting moment, as he crawled to safety, towards his front door in order to flee his burning apartment, his mind wandered to a dark place. A place where he'd not be able to escape, a place where there was no more Kirishima, no more Hiyo and no more Sorata. Would he have had enough time to call Kirishima? Would the man have picked up? Would he have been resorted to leaving a message instead? Just what would have been said? Thank you? I love you? The salesman just didn't want to think about it. All he knew was that the people he thought of in sheer panic during that time was in fact the Kirishima's and when the man's arms had wrapped around him, holding him close, Yokozawa wanted to do the same in return.

"Papa, Oniichan, breakfast is nearly ready!" Hiyo called out and slowly the men broke their hold on each other. Shy blue orbs rose to almond when Kirishima cupped his face, a smile on his lips as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against his own in a very sickeningly sweet manner, not that the salesman minded all that much.

"Here, get yourself cleaned up." Kirishima voiced as he handed some spare clothes which Hiyo had folded up for him last night. "And have these." Yokozawa peered down to see a pair of dark grey boxer briefs on top. "Don't worry, they are new and not worn. We're pretty much the same size after all." The Editor-in-Chief winked at his partner, but was surprised the salesman didn't have a scathing reply and instead turned away from him and made his way to the bathroom. His bedroom was bathed in faded light, having not drawn open the curtain yet and it wasn't until he noticed the salesman pass the mirror which was directly across from his bedroom door in the hallway, which was bathed in artificial light did his grin widen on his lips. His adorable partner was blushing.

* * *

The salesman emerged from the bathroom, fresh from his warm bath and ruffling a towel through his washed hair. He was wearing what Kirishima usually wore to bed, the thought making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside like he were a freaking hormonal teenager.

Stepping into the lounge room, he found smiles on the faces of the Kirishima's as they waited for him before eating. When he sat down, towel over his shoulders, Kirishima poured him some coffee and then handed him the milk, knowing he liked milk with his. Hiyo began to chat to him about what she'd been up to for the past week since he'd been away on business and all three of them ate with gusto as they tucked into Hiyo's delicious omelette's. Out of the corner of his eye, Yokozawa's attention was taken from the two in front of him as he saw a familiar building flash up on the news which was currently showing on the TV, but the volume was down low.

"Takafumi?" Kirishima questioned his partner who left his half eaten breakfast as he made his way over to the TV and turned up the volume as he sat down on the couch. It wasn't long before the handsome older man and his young daughter sat on either side of him, listening in on the breaking news of a residential apartment building exploding into flames last night.

"O-Oniichan, which one is yours?" Hiyo softly and shakily voiced, watching as the man rose from his seated position and pointed against the screen to the top half of the building which was nothing but rubble.

"You're lucky to be alive." Kirishima voiced, unsure of what to say or do for the man.

"If it weren't for Sorata..." Yokozawa stopped there. He really didn't want to finish such dark thoughts when Hiyo was listening in, those big brown eyes wide open in fear for him. She was up from her seated position in an instant and rushed to Yokozawa's side, arms around his waist as she held on as tightly as she could, face buried into his side.

"Oniichan is safe now. He's safe with Papa, Sora-chan and I, ne?" Kirishima watched that tiny adorable smile grace his partner's lips as he brushed a hand through Hiyo's unruly hair.

"Mm," He mumbled softly, allowing the youngster to cling to him while his eyes never moved from the TV screen. "We should all start getting ready for school and work."

"You want to go to work?"

"I need to talk to my superior, ask for some flexibility as I try and work out what to do now."

"What to do?"

"I've lost everything. My home, my possessions, all my essential documents, everything. Its like I've lost my place, unsure where to go and what to do from here."

"You're wrong Oniichan!" Slightly wide blue and almond eyes were gazing down at Hiyo, who had pulled away, only slightly from the man she was clinging to, just enough to look up at him. "Oniichan will never loose everything, because Papa, Sora-chan and I are still here. We'll always be here for Oniichan!" She buried her face into his side, cheeks flushed at her outburst.

"Hiyo..."

"Oniichan's place, its always with us, so please don't say stuff like that. Oniichan's home is here!" The salesman hadn't meant to upset the youngster as he bent down to be eye level with her.

"If its alright with Hiyo and her Papa, and I'm not a burden to the both of you, I will stay with the both of you here."

"Oniichan is not a burden." Hiyo sniffled as she pouted at the man softly smiling at her, his fingers brushing some of her tears away. She closed her eyes when his forehead touched hers, her beloved Oniichan whispering his thanks to her.

"We'll help you through everything, ne Papa?" Yokozawa rose to his full height, glancing over at Kirishima who had been quiet throughout all of this. The handsome man walked over, his hand reaching out to his daughter as he tucked her into his side, holding her protectively against him while his other hand found Yokozawa's and squeezed it tight, not wanting to let go.

"Everything." Kirishima confirmed before watching his daughter brush her hands over her face, she letting off a slight laugh, becoming embarrassed at crying like she did. Hiyo quickly detached herself from her father and told both men she'd start getting ready for school now, both of them watching as the bathroom door clicked closed.

"I'm sorry I upset her."

"Better her then me." Steely blue eyed his older lover as Kirishima gave him a half smile. "I too felt offended about what you said."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Maybe, but its how we read into it."

"Kiri..."

"Like Hiyo said, your place is here with us. You are _everything_ to us. Are you ever going to accept that?" Yokozawa snapped his mouth shut at the sudden hurt rushing through almond eyes which for once could not be masked.

"I..."

"I'll lend you a suit." Kirishima mumbled as he unclasped his hand from around his partners. "I'll also tidy up the spare room for you." Yokozawa watched the man leave, hands suddenly feeling cold and empty as he stood within the Kirishima apartment alone. His eyes drifted over to Sorata who lay on the carpet near the balcony door, soaking in the morning rays that were streaming through the glass.

"I guess we'll both be staying here again." Yokozawa muttered to his cat, scratching the back of his head as he remembered the time the both of them stayed here when Sorata became ill.

"Oi, you coming to get dressed?" The salesman headed off to the master bedroom and walked in just as Kirishima was sliding on a clean pair of black jeans over his firm backside, which was covered in a pair of black boxer briefs. The man was bare from the waist up as he eyed the Editor-in-Chief spray some deodorant under his arms before picking up the plain white button down shirt he'd pulled from its hanger and placed it on, finally turning around, almond eyes catching blue watching him intently. "Ah, Takafumi, you peeping tom." Kirishima grinned when Yokozawa flushed as he quickly picked up the suit Kirishima was lending him, to inspect it silently. It was a black pinstriped suit with a blue shirt. "Sorry I don't have any ties. You know ties and me just don't mix."

"Mm," The younger man mumbled as he began to dress himself in his partner's clothing once more. Even though they'd just had a small tiff, it was almost like water off a ducks back to Kirishima as he went straight back to teasing him. It was one of the things that Yokozawa truly admired about the Editor-in-Chief. Of course he wasn't a dumb man to know that even his own attitude would be trying at times...especially his inability to voice his true feelings. Though no matter how frustrated he made the older man, he still remained at his side. The thought got his heart racing just as fingers which were not his own brushed against his flat taut abdomen. Darting his eyes up he hadn't realised Kirishima was now standing in front of him, buttoning up the shirt for him.

"You look really good wearing my suit." Lips locked heatedly over his own and before it even began Kirishima stopped suddenly. The man took a step back, turning on his heel and left the room. It took the salesman all but a minute to go after the handsome father and found him slipping his sock covered feet into his shoes and doing up the laces.

"Wh-Where are you going?" The bastard had set off maddening butterflies fluttering in his stomach, making him stammer like an idiot and all he was going to do was just leave?

"I'm actually late for a meeting."

"Then why'd you linger in the first place?"

"To make sure you were alright. You are what matters to me Takafumi." Yokozawa swallowed the lump in his throat at Kirishima's honesty. "I've let them know I'm on my way now."

"I...sorry..." It was all the businessman could think to say as Kirishima rose to his height, placing his bag over his shoulder as he went to open the door.

"Do me a favour?" Yokozawa nodded at the request before even knowing what it was.

"Accompany Hiyo to school?" The salesman tiled his head in slight confusion at the request. "I think she's a little shy to ask you, thinking she might be a bit too needy." Yokozawa nodded silently, watching Kirishima open the front door. "Oh, that reminds me." He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out what he'd nearly forgotten about. "For you." He dropped it into Yokozawa's open palm, the silent man eyeing the key with a paw print keychain attached to it.

"I...I'll look after it while I'm here." Yokozawa received a wave from the father who practically ran for the elevator.

Closing the door, the salesman made his way back into the lounge room, noticing his cat had not moved from its spot on the carpet and then diverted his gaze over to Hiyo who was just placing on her schoolbag.

"Ready to go?"

"Eh?" The youngster voiced as she followed him down the hallway and into the genkan. "A-Are you walking me to school Oniichan?"

"If that's okay with Hiyo?"

"Mm!" Hiyo happily voiced as she slipped into her shoes and then the two of them were off. "Papa sent me a message apologising for not saying goodbye."

"He was running late for a meeting." The both of them headed down the street, side by side as they headed towards the train station, though Hiyo's school was just before it. Yokozawa coughed a bit and then realised, from the corner of his left eye, Hiyo was silently looking up at him.

"What's the matter?"

He watched her flush cutely. "Oniichan's wears Papa's suit better then him." The youngster gushed and Yokozawa couldn't help but chuckle.

"Feels a bit weird without a tie."

"Oniichan looks handsome even without a tie."

"Thanks."

"Hiyo-chan!" The two stopped walking and turned around to see a running girl heading towards them. "Morning!"

"Morning Yuki-chan!" Hiyo happily greeted her closest friend.

"Ah, Yokozawa-Oniichan, morning!" The businessman nodded in kind to the youngster who was one of the Kirishima's neighbours, though technically she lived on another floor, that he knew. She was a very sweet girl and her parents were nice as well. "You walking Hiyo-chan to school today?"

"I am, you are more then welcome to join us."

"Yattaa!" The girls did a cute hug in front of him and then the three of them were off. They reached the school gates in no time and Hiyo turned around to face him, a big smile on her lips.

"I'll see you at home after school Oniichan." He gave her a silent nod as the two girls made their way towards the main building. He still had pretty good hearing and was sure Hiyo was now informing Yuki-chan about his ordeal when suddenly...

"Ganbatte, Yokozawa-Oniichan!" The salesman felt a small amount of embarrassment when mothers of other children eyed him silently and quickly he gave the two girls a wave and headed on his way to the train station. Yuki-chan was definitely more boisterous then Hiyo...unless Kirishima's daughter got upset then there was no hiding it. After all he'd just been witness to it this morning and also when he'd forgotten to tell the both of them about his birthday.

* * *

Yokozawa was making his way to the sales section, lost in thought when suddenly a hand clasped his shoulder, making him stop to turn and look back over it.

"Masamune..." He muttered his friends name. This very man was the one he'd had an unrequited love for.

"I've been calling out to you."

"Ah, sorry..."

"I just heard what happened." Yokozawa tilted his head in slight confusion. "Kirishima apologised for running late, he informed the occupants in the meeting what had happened."

"Oh..."

"Relax, he's not in trouble or anything." The salesman nodded his head. "Hey, if there is anything you need, let me know alright?"

"Thanks." Takano gave him a wave as he headed off towards Emerald's floor in the building. He'd been in love with him for so long, but thanks to Kirishima, he'd accepted his place as the dear friend...and he was more then content with being that because of Japun's Editor-in-Chief. When was the last time he thanked Kirishima?

"Yokozawa-kun!" Steely blue orbs focused on his surroundings, dropping such a thought from his mind as he'd walked into the sales section on the floor in a daze and found his superior walking over, plus his subordinates, as each wore worried expressions on their faces. "If there is anything you need..." His superior began, clapping a hand over his shoulder. Had Kirishima told the entire building of his misfortune?

"Ah, yes, thank you very much. Would you have a moment?"

"Of course, of course." The two men broke away from sales for a moment to converse. As Yokozawa was an exceptionally hard worker and an important part of sales, his superior was more then happy to be as flexible as possible while Yokozawa began to rebuild what he'd lost. Mainly he needed to consult with the police, building officials, insurance company, the bank, the post office to divert his mail to the Kirishima's, council to organise for him to obtain official papers once more...the list really went on and it was already causing him a headache and he'd not even started!

"Do you know how much damage has occurred?"

"I saw a bit of the building on the news, my apartment is nothing more then rubble and debris it seems." Yokozawa let out a sigh. "I made it out with my keys, phone, wallet and cat."

"At least that's something." Steely orbs locked onto slightly crinkled black orbs. "This place would not be the same without you Yokozawa-kun."

"I'm sure Henmi would stress less." The two men chuckled lightly at the bad joke before clasping hands in a handshake. "I'll be on my phone, if any issues occur that you need my help on, just give me a call."

"Take the time you need. If Henmi looks like he's about to have a cardiac arrest, then I'll get him to call you in." Yokozawa nodded at his superior before heading for the exit, nodding in kind to the sympathetic looks he was getting from his subordinates.

As Yokozawa rode the elevator towards reception, clearing his throat, he opened up a "to do list" on his phone and began texting what he needed to achieve today and the many places he needed to go. Again the man let out a sigh and a slight cough as it was going to be a bloody long day.

* * *

On heavy legs Yokozawa made his way towards Kirishima's place. His feet were killing him as he felt like he'd walked miles. It was still too soon to assess the damage of the apartment building, it currently under investigation, when Yokozawa had returned to have a look at it. He was not blind as he gazed up at the half burnt down building that he had no home left. He took pictures of what he could, trying to begin to build a case for his insurance company to start processing. Once he showed images to them, he got all the necessary paperwork and would compile it all together in the comfort of his temporary home at the Kirishima's. He'd been to the bank, to the council for more paperwork and the post office as well. He'd deal with requesting an update from the police tomorrow as his head was now pounding with a migraine.

Unlocking the door, Yokozawa stepped inside and kicked off his shoes. His older lover would not be back for another few hours, it being pretty hectic in Japun at the moment. He'd received several messages from the Editor-in-Chief throughout the day, it bringing a slight smile to his face and those simple words of comfort and encouragement drew forth much needed strength within him to soldier on. Hiyo too had sent him a cute message during her lunch break too. She would not return home for at least another hour as she was participating in one of her after-school activities. This allowed Yokozawa to prepare a surprise dinner for the two of them.

Removing the pin stripped jacket from his body, Yokozawa began to roll up the sleeves on the blue shirt and pondered over what to make. His eyes suddenly took notice of Sorata and instantly his eyebrows furrowed. His dear cat was still near the balcony.

"Oi, Sorata?" Yokozawa called out to the feline and padded over. Usually his cat would be meowing or purring but the house was dead silent and his beloved pet remained motionless. With hands now shaking Yokozawa pent down and picked up his limp cat, eyes wide and heart pounding. "SORATA!"

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disaster Strikes in Threes**

 **By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author's Notes: I've lost many pets over the years, but I must confess I've never been someone to get too emotional over it. I know others that are the same as me...and others who would be like Yokozawa and get really emotional over their beloved pet becoming ill or possibly passing away. So on that note, I've decided to go down the emotional route with him, cause it is our dear Yokozawa, and making him show emotions is something I like to do. And now for the continuation...

* * *

Chapter Two:

"HIYO!" The young girl turned around, having been with a bunch of friends, just about to farewell them as they were standing at the front of the school gates.

"Papa, what are you doing here? I thought you were working late?" Her handsome father was hunched over, gasping in much needed air.

"I've been trying to call you."

"Ah, my phone was in my locker while we were in the gymnasium and I forgot to turn it back on." The youngster eyed her father, thinking perhaps she needed to give him a slight reminder to exercise a little bit more considering he was drawing in much needed air. And if he frowned at the thought, then perhaps the possibility of cutting back on his smoking would be an option instead. "What's the matter?"

"Takafumi called, something has happened to Sorata." Her big brown eyes widened, hand instantly going out to her father's as they ran off down the street, she yelling her farewell to her shocked friends, each shouting back for her to call them later on tonight when things settled down. Hiyo talked about her Oniichan and Sora-chan all the time, so they knew this news was big...and shocking for that matter too.

"TAXI!" Kirishima yelled, his hand waving frantically at the approaching vehicle. It stopped instantly for them and he barked off where the two of them needed to go to, requesting the man to hurry as fast as he could.

"What happened to Sora-chan?"

"I'm not sure." The father tried to smile at his daughter while patting her trembling hand. "Takafumi was quite panicky when he alerted me. All I told him to do was get to a clinic fast. Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

"Mm..."

* * *

The ride felt like it went on forever. Luck was not on their side as they caught every red light known to man. Kirishima was generally a very patient and laid back guy, but this was not the case at this very moment. Of course he was worried about Sorata, he'd gotten used to the adorable fur-ball trotting around his apartment, curling on the couch or within his lap. However, the main reason he was currently feeling on edge was in actual fact for his lover. Yokozawa Takafumi was a pretty tough cookie and not someone who cracked easily. However, the salesman had just lost his apartment and now having something happen to his beloved cat, a very important part of his family...he just didn't know what kind of emotional state the man was going to be in now.

"We're here!" Hiyo gasped aloud, jumping out of the taxi and hopping from foot to foot as she waited for her father to pay the driver before getting out himself. Her hand was instantly in his again as they rushed towards the clinic and ducked inside.

"Oniichan!" Hiyo called out to the slumped man sitting in the far corner of the reception area, she not bothering about the two other customers in the clinic, whom eyed her silently. Of course Hiyo wasn't normally this boisterous, but this was her Oniichan and Sora-chan and they were far more important! Yokozawa's head shot up, steely blue orbs locking onto the Kirishima's as they quickly walked over. In an instant Hiyo's hands had taken hold of Yokozawa's as she stood in front of him, she feeling a slight tremble coming from the businessman's. "What happened to Sora-chan?"

"I...I'm not really sure." Yokozawa's voice was raspy and full of emotion, something he usually tried to hide. "I found him collapsed near the balcony glass door. He wasn't responding to my voice and I just..." Yokozawa felt a lump catch in his throat as Kirishima took a seat next to him, his hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Is he...is he going to be okay?" Hiyo quietly voiced, heart pounding and tears instantly welling within her eyes as her Oniichan broke eye contact with her.

"I don't know..."

"Oniichan..."

"I told the vet about the fire, it may be a major factor in Sorata's poor health. I should of gotten him checked out straight away. I should've been a better owner. I should've..."

"Oi, stop that." Steely blue met almond. "He's a Yokozawa and he's tough."

"I...need some air." The two Kirishima's watched the dark haired man exit the clinic.

After a couple of minutes, Kirishima stood. "Stay here Hiyo." The young girl nodded her head, watching her father duck out of the building to go and find her Oniichan.

* * *

"Takafumi?"

"Stay with Hiyo." Kirishima peered around the corner of the clinic and into an alley where Yokozawa was leaning heavily against the side of the building, head tilted back, starring up at the overcast late afternoon sky. His hands were fisted at his sides and the salesman was currently drawing in rugged breaths.

"She is fine inside."

"Leave me alone."

"Not a chance."

"I...don't want either of you to see me like this." A gentle smile broke across Kirishima's lips as he stood in front of his adorable partner.

"You forget, we've already seen you upset over Sorata before...and we still love you."

"Don't say shit like that out in the open."

"Now there's the stubborn and cranky man I love." Watery eyes finally peered over at the older man.

"If he doesn't make it..." Kirishima stepped impossibly close, fingers lightly brushing Yokozawa's lips, silencing him from saying anything more.

"Sorata is tough, just like his owner."

"But..."

"What is it that you always tell Hiyo?"

"Positive thinking will increase the chances of everything turning out alright."

"Lets stick with that alright?" Yokozawa dropped his head, forehead thumping onto Kirishima's shoulder. "Our boy is going to make it." Kirishima muttered into Yokozawa's ear, skilled fingers on his right hand brushing through jet black hair.

"Oniichan?" The salesman leapt away from the Editor-in-Chief at that sugary sweet voice, Hiyo having found and caught them in such a state. Quickly Yokozawa rubbed his hands over his face, gliding them into his hair, ruffling his locks before lifting his gaze to the youngster. "The vet is calling for you." In the comfort of his lovers presence and sort of embrace, Yokozawa had begun to ease, worries fading away at the man's deep sultry and overly positive voice, and his fingers gliding through his hair, but thanks to Hiyo's news, all the tension over the past couple of hours was rising within him once more. His heart was hammering in his chest, he was having trouble breathing and quite frankly was amazed he was still standing on his own two feet.

Yokozawa darted his eyes down to his left hand, Kirishima having linked his own with his. "Lets go." The dark haired businessman was practically pulled from the alley and then slowly he entered the clinic, eyes fixing on the vet who was waiting for him.

"Please follow me." The doctor calmly voiced, hand out silently, though his eyes were drawn to the Kirishima's.

"Ca-Can we come too?" Hiyo shyly asked, hand fisting into the material of Yokozawa's blue shirt.

"I think it would be best." Brown glanced up at equally worried almond and blue as all three quietly followed the vet into a private office. Yokozawa took a seat, he lifting Hiyo to sit on his knees while Kirishima stood behind them.

"Sorata's condition is cause for concern." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat while Hiyo's tiny hands were resting over his arms, he having wrapped them around her waist holding her close. "From what you stated Yokozawa-san, about having been caught in a fire, Sorata has developed several symptoms which are quite alarming...and I believe it to be a result of smoke inhalation. He's suffering from respiratory distress, irritation of the eyes and he's developed a wheeze. When you found him unconscious and unresponsive to your voice, it too is a cause for concern as well."

"Wh-Where do we go from here?"

"With your permission, we will need to run more tests. We've taken some x-rays as it is, looking for evidence of injury and also checking to ensure that his symptoms are not turning into pneumonia. So far there are no signs, but we will need to perform more x-rays over a course of several days." Yokozawa nodded his head. "The tests which we need to run, in order to complete a thorough check of Sorata's condition are vast and extensive. We'll need to do a complete arterial blood gas measurement, carboxyhemoglobin level testing, a full blood count, a biochemistry profile, tracheal wash and even a fluorescein stain of the surface of the cornea."

"Wh-What does that all mean Sensei? Is Sora-chan going to be okay?"

"Please go ahead with all the tests. Do whatever you can for him."

"Oniichan, what does that mean?" Big brown watery eyes were gazing helplessly up at the salesman, desperately wanting to understand the situation.

"Sorata requires tests to be run on his oxygen levels and intake to see if he's got any problems breathing. A check is also required to see if he's suffering any infection or inflammation and if any of his internal organs have been damaged due to injury or from shock. The tracheal wash will assist in looking for pneumonia and the bacteria that causes pneumonia and his eyes need to be looked at to check for any damage as well."

"Will it hurt him?" Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat as some tears fell from Hiyo's eyes. "Sensei, will Sora-chan be in pain when these tests are run?"

"Sorata is currently under sedation."

"So it won't hurt him?"

"Hiyo," Kirishima kneeled beside the seated duo, his hand resting atop her head while the other brushed some tears away. "Sora-chan was already in a lot of pain." He watched her chin tremble slightly. "But Sensei is going to do his best to make it stop. That is all we can ask of him."

"Can I see him? I want to see him?"

"Of course." The Sensei rose from his seated position. Children were the hardest part of his job, for there were no promises he could make due to Sorata's condition. Hiyo held on tight to one of Yokozawa's hands as well as one of her fathers as they headed out back and towards an intensive care area. "Please keep in mind, he has multiple drips and tubing within him. It is necessary due to his condition until we learn more from the tests." All three nodded their heads as they entered, making their way over to where Sorata lay unconscious in a medium sized cage. He was on his side, facing them and all eyes widened at the tubing and drips in such a small and adorable creature.

"Sora-chan..." Hiyo softly whispered, crouching down as her tiny hands took hold of the limp paw hanging out of the cage. "Ganbatte, Sora-chan!" Hiyo sniffled as she stroked the motionless cat.

"I'm so sorry." Her eyes glanced up, to finally see her Oniichan was kneeling beside her, his lips in a deep frown, eyes shimmering. "I'm so sorry Sorata." Yokozawa gripped the cage, wanting very much to hold his feline companion and yet knowing he could not.

"Oniichan!" Hiyo threw her arms around the salesman, holding him as tight as she could. Kirishima and the Sensei looked on silently before the Editor-in-Chief stole the doctor's attention, requesting a bit of his time outside the room.

"Sensei, please be honest with me, what is the rate of success for such a situation as this?"

"Sorata is an ageing feline, so prognosis is difficult to judge. Yokozawa-san was quick to react and bring him in, but honestly, we just don't know until we receive all the test results. I do not want to give out false hope." Kirishima nodded his head, bowing to the doctor as he thanked him for his honesty. He gave the man his business card, requesting to be contacted at any time of day if they could not reach Yokozawa with news of changes to Sorata's condition. He watched the man leave, gaining the attention of one of the veterinary nurses, requesting her to begin running tests on Sorata as he handed over the case file to the woman.

* * *

Kirishima entered the room just as as his lover and daughter rose to stand, both trying to get their emotions under control and turned to look over at him.

"What did Sensei say?" Hiyo questioned her father.

"They will begin running the tests as soon as possible. We should not get in the way." The three of them exited the room and headed back into reception, Yokozawa thanking the staff for their assistance. They stepped out of the building and found it to be pouring with rain, flashes of sheet lightning decorating the evening sky. Hiyo had let out a soft gasp, a gust of wind billowing through the streets as a cold snap in the weather had hit the city like an unsuspecting slap in the face. Winter was definitely on the way. "Should we make a run for it?" Kirishima pondered aloud.

"There's a taxi!" Hiyo pointed and watched as her father rushed out into the rain, arm out to get the driver's attention. The vehicle pulled over and all three piled in, Kirishima giving the man his address. The driver eyed the three slightly damp occupants in his car before finally driving off. Yokozawa was looking out the window, Hiyo's hand within his and Kirishima was eyeing the both of them silently.

* * *

The Kirishima household was deathly quiet and most of the lounge room area was bathed in darkness, save for a lamp that had been turned on, it situated in one of the corners of the room, illuminating the near walls and ceiling area in soft pale light.

Not long ago all three had sat down to store bought dinners, neither the youngster nor the salesman having the energy to cook. This evening there had been no merry chit chat, each stuck in their own thoughts of what had occurred to the beloved feline. In the end, after the tasteless dinner, Hiyo herself had retired to her room early while a lone occupant, dressed in black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt stood on the balcony, hunched over the railing, starring off into nothingness.

"If you're going to continue to stand out here, at least wear this." Kirishima wordlessly handed over his prized hooded zip up jumper, resting it over those hunched shoulders belonging to his lover. He'd had this hoodie for years, since his college days. It was just something he'd never been able to get rid of, not that it was tattered or torn or anything ,after all he'd taken very good care of it. Almond eyes observed as Yokozawa slipped his firm arms into the sleeves and then zipped it up. "Hey," The Editor-in-Chief called out to the man, his warm thumb on his right hand brushing over a chilled cheek. "You should get some rest."

"What if the clinic calls?"

"I'll rouse you from sleep or I'll take it for you. I gave them my number as well."

"If they call...what if...what if the news is bad?"

"Then that is something we'll deal with together." The handsome father took hold of Yokozawa's left hand. "Come on, your voice is a bit raspy, you really shouldn't be out in the cool air any longer. And your face is chilled to the bone and your hands are slightly damn from hanging over the railing as splatters of rain have been hitting them thanks to the wind." There was a resistant tug, Kirishima looking back over his shoulder at the salesman.

"But what if it _is_ bad news?" For a brief moment Kirishima felt like a parent as he took a couple steps towards Yokozawa and ruffled his messy black hair up even more, watching the man give him a frown and a slight glare, fully knowing he was being treated like a little kid at this moment.

"If the time has come that we must say goodbye, Hiyo and I will be here to help you through that." He watched carefully as the salesman dropped his gaze, those words sinking in, but Yokozawa could not think more of it when his face was once again captured by strong, dependable and warm hands. "Whatever happens, you have given Sorata a wonderful life. There is no one more lucky then him, for he has been loved by you."

"Zen..."

The Editor-in-Chief felt a smile break across his lips. "I really do love it when you have a momentary lapse from your usual stubborn but adorable character and call me by my first name." He watched his younger lover flush in the pale lighting on the balcony. "I'll forgo my teasing as long as you come inside." Kirishima tugged once more on Yokozawa's hand and was relieved when he followed him inside. "Want me to make you a hot drink?" Kirishima grunted when Yokozawa hugged him from behind, it completely unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. One strong arm was around his waist while the other was around the front of his shoulders, holding him close. Slowly the Editor-in-Chief rested a hand over the one around his waist and felt all giddy inside at the display of affection. His eyes rose when something caught his attention and there was his young daughter watching them. She'd come out of her bedroom, dressed in her pyjamas and with a glass in hand, obviously heading for the kitchen to refill it, but had stopped when she noticed the embrace right before her eyes. Though his heart pounded in his ribcage, once again the two men having been caught, but instead of making a big deal out of the moment, Kirishima decided to lift his finger to his lips, requesting his girl to be as quiet as mouse for now.

However, the silence in the lounge room was interrupted by the vibration of a mobile phone rattling on the glass coffee table, it making all three of them jolt. The phone was Yokozawa's and as both men looked down at it, the number for the clinic flashed on the screen. The salesman picked it up, index finger hovering over the 'accept' button.

"Takafumi," Kirishima gained the man's attention, hand silently out, requesting the salesman hand over his phone. Yokozawa did so without a fight and Kirishima accepted the call, voicing who he was over the line. "He's not available at the moment, but I can relay a message to him."

"Oniichan," Yokozawa whipped his head down, Hiyo having scared the shit out of him as she'd popped out of nowhere. She was by his side, arm around his waist as they both silently eyed Kirishima as he was listening to whatever was being voiced to him.

"I understand. Yes, thank you very much for your call." Almond eyes glanced over at two pairs of eyes and promptly took a seat on the coffee table, motioning for the both of them to sit down on the couch in front of him. He placed his hands over his lover's and his daughters linked ones and this time the salesman did not seem to mind. "Some test results are a cause for concern. Sensei has advised that another intravenous line has been inserted and medications are being administered. Sorata is now receiving medication for his eyes as well."

"Bu-But that's good right? The medication will make him better." Hiyo darted her eyes between both men.

"What are you leaving out?" Kirishima felt his throat go dry at Yokozawa's question. "How long have we been together? I may be slow on most occasions, but I've gotten better at knowing when you are trying to keep something from me." Almond darted to blinking brown eyes, those young ears listening in. It was like the salesman hadn't even realised what he said. The Editor-in-Chief now knew it would soon be confession time for the both of them to his young daughter. After all, she was not a silly girl.

"Sorata's condition has been upgraded to critical." Kirishima began slowly, watching Yokozawa gulp down the lump which had been stuck in his throat and feeling his own heart constrict when Hiyo's eyes brimmed with tears once more. "Due to him still being unconscious, Sensei has decided to mechanically ventilate Sorata as he was showing signs of severe respiratory problems and possible cardiac arrest." Yokozawa let out a shuddering breath. "If there is no improvement by morning..." Kirishima found it too hard to continue what the Sensei had voiced to him, but he knew that the two most important to him, as they both shut their eyes and bowed their heads, needn't require him to continue on, all knowing that if Sorata's health did not improve by morning, they would make that trip to the clinic and do the humane thing and have him put to sleep.

"If...if Sora-chan's health doesn't improve..." Hiyo bit her trembling bottom lip. She didn't want to cry in front of her Oniichan, as he was already upset enough as it was. She knew that if she was upset, it too would upset him even more. She loved him so much and knew if she was ever upset in any way, he always wanted to try and help her and he definitely hated it if she was ever upset with him. Of course that had only happened once so far since she'd met him, but they'd gotten past it and were closer then ever. "Will we...will we get a chance to say goodbye?"

"Yes," The Kirishima's looked over at Yokozawa as he rose his head to gaze at the two of them. "I want the three of us to be there for him...if the time comes." Hiyo nodded vigorously and Yokozawa couldn't help but give off a small little bitter-sweet smile of his own. "Come here Princess." He muttered, arm out and the youngster dove into his side, clinging to the salesman, silent tears falling down her cheeks. As tough as she wanted to be in front of her Oniichan and her Papa, when he wanted to comfort her, she just couldn't hold back.

After her tears dried up and her sniffles turned to hiccups, Hiyo tried ever so hard to contain herself. "Sora-chan's going to be okay Oniichan, he's going to make it." Though the youngster repeatedly voiced this, even she wasn't entirely convinced about it, but like her Oniichan always said, always think positive thoughts in such situations and more times then not, everything will work out.

"Let me make us some hot chocolate before we all try and get some sleep." Kirishima muttered, keeping his emotions in check. Before heading off the to kitchen, he bent over to kiss the top of Hiyo's head and then cheekily did the same to his younger lover.

"Do you think he'll mess up making them?" A raspy voice softly muttered.

"I heard that!" Came the instant complaint, but the Editor-in-Chief could not be too upset over Takafumi's lack of confidence in him at making hot drinks as a soft giggle bubbled up from his precious daughter's lips and there was a tiny little smile on Yokozawa's. Even if it was at his own expense, Kirishima let the teasing be.

* * *

Hiyo had fallen asleep against Yokozawa, the salesman smiling softly and sweetly as she drew in long deep breaths, exhaustion finally having claimed her within sleep.

"Times like this, its almost like she's a little girl again, though she'll always be my little girl no matter what." Kirishima muttered as he effortlessly picked up his daughter and carried her back to her bedroom., tucking her beneath her blankets and pressing his lips to her forehead.

When he made his way back into the lounge room, the lamp had been turned off and he found light coming from his own bedroom. Pushing the door wide open he caught his lover removing the long sleeved shirt he'd been wearing, the black slacks riding low against his hips as he slipped under the winter blankets.

"I did clean the spare room up for you." Kirishima calmly voiced as he flicked off the main light, his room softly glowing in pale light from the lamp on his bedside table.

"Do you not want me here?" Came the raspy soft question.

"I never said that." Kirishima placed their phones on the bedside table and then got under the covers as well. "I'd lock you up in here if I could." The handsome older man watched his younger lover turn over to glare at him. "Relax, I'm joking."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kirishima let off a slight chuckle as he rested his head on his pillows. After a small moment of silence between the two, Yokozawa decided to let slip something he'd been keeping to himself ever since he'd met the Editor-in-Chief and embarked on this journey with him. "You give me comfort." Steely blue orbs did not for a single moment break from slightly wider almond orbs. "Stop starring at me like an idiot." Yokozawa was sure a blush was creepy across his cheeks, he bringing up the blankets so he covered half his face from view.

"Don't say such cute things that'll make me want to do you till morning."

And Kirishima could see the blush darken. "Sorry..." Came the muffled reply before Yokozawa coughed a little bit.

"Want me to get you a drink of water?"

"No!" Kirishima grinned as Yokozawa's hand was fisted into his short sleeved shirt. "I mean, no thanks, I'm alright."

"Ah, I see..." One steely blue eye cracked open to gaze over at Kirishima who turned slightly to turn off the lamp before settling back down, his lips pressing against Yokozawa's forehead before arms snaked around the man, drawing him impossibly close, legs tangling intimately together under the covers. "Takafumi doesn't want me to leave his side." Kirishima waited for a full minute for scathing words to fall from the salesman's lips but nothing came. "Ah, did I hit the nail on the head?" Kirishima smugly whispered against a warm cheek, grinning from ear to ear. "Takafumi, you are _so_ cute."

The salesman refused to answer, just thankful the bedroom was now in darkness and Kirishima could not see his face or hear his heart, especially considering the Editor-in-Chief was right. Yokozawa didn't want him to leave his side...not now...not ever in fact. As the younger man closed his eyes, praying for sleep to take him, his last fleeting moment was whether one day he'd ever be able to say that to the man holding him close.

* * *

Birds fluttered through the overcast sky, darkness turning to light as the city was waking. A body twitched within a bed, turning onto their back so the one beside them who was fully awake could gaze upon them. A hand reached out, brushing against warm skin and eyes began to admire such unguarded features. Without even thinking, the man lowered his head and pressed his lips to slightly parted ones.

"Mm... Takafumi..." A sleepy murmur bubbled up, it making the wide awake man's heart flutter. Was the Editor-in-Chief perhaps thinking about him even in sleep? The thought of course was quite perverted, considering it was his partner after all, but it was also very cute too. It didn't take long for Kirishima to wake, brushing his hands over his face before blinking his eyes open in the sunrise lit bedroom (the curtains having been slightly drawn open) and locked his gaze with Yokozawa who was unabashedly watching him. "Hey, how are you doing?" The father was more then surprised when lips fell upon his. He'd thought he'd been dreaming before, but clearly not. The sudden onslaught was awakening his loins and he quickly threw his arms around his younger lover, drawing that taut addictive body flush across his. The feel made Yokozawa gasp, cheeks flushed as he just didn't know what came over him to start something so early in the morning, let alone with Hiyo within the apartment. The sudden thought of the adorable youngster made the salesman break their heated lip lock.

"We shouldn't do more then this."

"God you've got too much control." Kirishima complained as he buried his face against Yokozawa's neck, tongue moving over sensitive skin making the man lying over him shudder.

"I-Its not about control." Yokozawa's voice was raspy once more, he wondering if it was because of the man lying beneath him, those hands roaming over his lower back, fingers making swirling patterns against his taut skin. "Th-There's a time and a place to do such things."

"You mean a time and place where there is no Hiyo?" Kirishima's fluttering hands stopped instantly, the Editor-in-Chief sliding out from beneath Yokozawa as he sat up, picking up his phone to see it was nearing 6:30. Exhaustion had gotten the both of them and they'd slept through his alarm which would have chimed half an hour earlier.

"Kirishima?"

"Would it be so bad for her to know about us?" Almond eyes turned to look back at slightly wide steely blue. "Being with me means being with Hiyo. She's my daughter, she's always going to be part of my life and if we are to stay together, then eventually she's going to find out about us, whether it be from us sitting her down and talking to her about it or Hiyo figuring it out for herself." Kirishima watched as Yokozawa chewed on his bottom lip. "Honestly, I for one would prefer to man up and tell her that you and I are together. That you and I are in love and that together we love her. We can ensure her that no matter what happens, through good times and bad, we'll stay together because we are family."

"Kirishima..." Yokozawa's heart pounded in his ears.

"If you've never thought that far ahead...or never thought about wanting to be honest with Hiyo then perhaps we shouldn't be together."

"What?"

"I can't be with someone who cannot be honest with my daughter...or me for that matter" Kirishima gave off a small bitter-sweet smile. "Even if I'm so in love with that person that it drives me insane, I believe Hiyo deserves the truth." He watched the salesman's gaze drop to his hands fisted in his lap as he'd sat up in the bed not at all expecting this kind of talk. "At such a time, I know this is very unfair to you, considering what has happened."

"I..." Yokozawa paused, unsure what it was he was going to say, but couldn't go any further when Kirishima's phone let off a merry chime. The Editor-in-Chief got out of bed, picking up his phone once more as it was a message.

"Isaka-san is calling me in for an unscheduled meeting, I better get ready." When Kirishima left the room Yokozawa felt like he was hyperventilating. He knew he was a difficult man to be with. He knew he was a coward for not voicing his feelings. He knew his indecisions would slowly eat away at the Editor-in-Chief but the man was patient, the man said he'd wait for him. Had his patience worn thin? Had he finally had enough? This just couldn't be happening could it?

Yokozawa jumped out of bed, stepping into the hallway and banging on the bathroom door. "Open the door!" He yelled, wanting the man to listen to him. It might take awhile for him to get everything off his chest, but he needed him to listen! The salesman began to panic.

"Oniichan?" Steely blue darted down and over at Hiyo who was standing in the lounge room, one hand rubbing at her eyes.

"Ah, um, shall we make breakfast together?" It was all the salesman could think to say and watched Hiyo nod affirmatively as she ducked into the kitchen while he went to retrieve Kirishima's long sleeved shirt he'd been wearing. When he came back into the kitchen he went straight for the kettle and clicked it on. "Hey, Hiyo..." Yokozawa called out to the youngster, her big brown eyes gazing up at him as she was whisking eggs. "After school, do you want to come shopping with me? I just realised, I really should buy some new clothes."

"Oniichan looks nice in Papa's clothes, but lets go to the mall and do some shopping anyway. Some of Papa's clothing is not fashionable at all and Oniichan is definitely more fashionable then Papa."

"My fashion sense is fine." Yokozawa stood up straight all of a sudden at that deep voice. He took a hesitant glance towards the Editor-in-Chief who was dressed in tan trousers and a white button down shirt. When there eyes met, Yokozawa felt sick to his stomach when Kirishima broke eye contact with him, something he never did unless he was truly upset with him. The last time this happened, Yokozawa thought the man would never forgive him...

"Ah, we can pick up a new toy for Sora-chan for when he comes home too!" Hiyo piped up, unaware of the sudden tension between the two men.

Yokozawa rested his hand atop the youngster's head. "Hiyo's belief in Sorata is very strong."

"Mm, Sora-chan is strong, like Papa and Oniichan so he's going to be okay. He's part of our family after all!" She grinned up at the man before her.

"Hiyo..." All three jolted when Yokozawa's phone began to vibrate on the counter. "I-Its the clinic." The salesman nervously voiced as his shaky hand accepted the call and placed his phone to his ear. His gaze dropped to the adorable Hiyo who took hold of his hand while her other went out to her father. "Yes, I understand, thank you for calling." Yokozawa ended the call and placed his phone back on the counter.

"Oniichan?" Both Kirishima's were anxious to hear the news.

"Sorata has been taken off the critical list." It came out in such a rush, it was literally draining the salesman as he removed his hand from Hiyo's and placed them on the kitchen bench, keeping himself upright. His legs had all of a sudden become wobbly.

"That's wonderful news Oniichan!" Hiyo gasped happily.

"He's not out of danger yet, but he's begun to breathe on his own." Yokozawa received an ecstatic hug around the waist from the youngster. "It appears the medicine is slowly improving his health."

"I'm going to message my friends!" Both men watched Hiyo dash towards her bedroom to relay the important update to her best friends.

"Thank you." Kirishima tilted his head at the slightly breathless mumble.

"Its not like I did anything." The Editor-in-Chief glanced over at the salesman who had gripped his hand, those eyes appearing slightly hazy as they tried to focus on him.

"Thank you...for everything."

"Takafumi, are you alright?" The light haired businessman dropped his hand on his lover's shoulder, watching the man jolt all of a sudden. His younger lover was beginning to mumble to himself before those beautiful eyes glanced up at him once more.

"Zen?"

"Maybe you should sit down." Kirishima was becoming alarmed at the sudden change in his partner's behaviour. "This is good news, big news of course, but maybe you need a moment to take it all in."

"I can't...I can't..." The Editor-in-Chief took a step closer, hands thrusting out when his lover's legs buckled beneath his own weight.

"Takafumi!" Carefully the older man directed his lover to lie on the tiled flooring of the kitchen, hands cupping his face as the man was breathing harshly and shaking terribly. "Oi, Takafumi, look at me!" Heavy eyelids peeled open, trying desperately to analyse the current situation, but the salesman's mind was a complete mess. His arms had lifted, gripping the wrists of the man above him, his dry lips parted, desperately wanting to voice his thoughts into words but all he could muster was,

"Breathe...I can't...breathe..."

"Oh shit..." Kirishima muttered aloud, darting his eyes about his apartment, the tight grip on his wrists were actually a little painful and he couldn't pry a hand loose to get to the phone which lay on the kitchen counter. "HIYO!" The handsome father called out for his girl, while worried filled almond eyes could not break from his fallen partner.

"Papa?" The youngster was still in her pyjamas, a spring in her step, but a confused look on her face when she couldn't see the man. "Papa?" She called out again.

"Hiyo come quick!" She dashed around the counter which was blocking her father from view and found him kneeling next to the collapsed salesman.

"Oniichan!" Hiyo yelled worriedly as she gazed at her panicked father.

"Get the phone, call emergency services, Takafumi won't let go of me." Kirishima ordered his daughter and like he had wanted to, she picked up the first phone she saw: her Oniichan's.

"Help, you've to help us, Oniichan has collapsed!" Hiyo had shouted into the phone when an operator picked up. Quickly she reeled off their address before placing the phone to her father's ear, he holding it in place with his shoulder while watching as his daughter pat his lover on the cheek. "Oniichan can you hear us?" Tears welled within her eyes as she brushed her dainty fingers across his creased forehead, pain evidently showing on his face. "Papa, tell them to hurry!"

"I don't know what's happening! He was caught in a fire a couple days ago. How the hell would I know?" Kirishima was just a flurry of panic right now, the phone dropping down to rest in his lap, Hiyo quickly picking it up and smartly placed it on speaker. "Takafumi, did you get checked out by paramedics when you got out of the building? Takafumi?"

"Papa, is Oniichan going to be okay?"

"He's not responding to my voice." Kirishima yelled, watching as tears slipped down his daughters cheeks. Finally the salesman's grip on his wrists loosened, but only because the man began to convulse before them.

"Papa help him!" Hiyo cried helplessly.

"Re-Recovery position, lets place him in the recovery position for now." It was quite an effort to do that, for the fallen man, who had finally stopped convulsing was nothing but dead weight right now. Kirishima stroked the salesman's cheek, desperately trying to gain the man's attention. "Takafumi, please, if you can hear me, even if its just my voice and you can't make sense of what I'm saying, just give me a sign...anything..."

Kirishima thought he was going to be sick, as all that could be heard was the operator asking for an update and his daughters sniffles. "Zen..." The voice was but a whisper, but it was like a soothing balm to Kirishima ears as he leaned over the salesman.

"Its alright, I'm here, just stay still."

"Oniichan..." Hiyo picked up one of Yokozawa's limp hands, cupping it protectively within her own.

The father pulled his daughter close as he continued to murmur to his fallen partner. "Hiyo's here too, you're going to be okay. We've gotten a hold of emergency services and they are on the way." It was pure relief when Yokozawa cracked an eye open, but it was short lived for the Kirishima's when he closed it seconds later. "Stay with us Takafumi." The Editor-in-Chief ordered of the younger man. "You've got to stay with us you hear?"

"Zen?" Yokozawa rasped out. "Hiyo?" He could feel their presence near him, but he couldn't see them. Everything was very painful at this moment. What was happening to him?

"We're here, we're right here Takafumi."

"I don't...I don't want...to leave..."

"Leave? Papa, what is Oniichan talking about?" Hiyo crawled over to the salesman's head, cradling it within her lap, tears falling freely onto the salesman's face.

"What are you saying Oniichan? You can't just leave! Papa and I are right here, we're right here, right beside you. Can't you feel us with you?"

"Hiyo..." Kirishima slid behind his hysterical child, strong arms wrapping around her while she still cradled his lover's head within her lap.

"Oniichan can't leave, Sora-chan's getting better and...and you've to stay with us!" The young girl began to sob openly. "We'll never leave Oniichan so you can't leave us. Papa tell Oniichan not to go!" Kirishima closed his eyes, not being able to do anything but hold his daughter close, pressing his lips to her temple. How he wished emergency services would get here quickly.

"Pa-Papa..." Almond eyes snapped open as he glanced down at his daughter, his eyes, just like her big brown innocent ones were gazing at her left hand which had been cradling Yokozawa's face. It was splattered with blood, a trail of the sticky bright red liquid seeping out of the corner of Yokozawa's lips.

"TAKAFUMI!"

* * *

To be concluded...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disaster Strikes in Threes**

 **By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author's Notes: This took longer then expected, sorry about that. Unfortunately I've been suffering from illness. Anyway, this is full of emotion (I think) and probably some OOC-ness and even an outspoken Hiyo, but really, I do love taking the characters outside of their normal comfort zones. And besides, who stays in normal character mode when the one you love is in dire straits! Anyway, I hope the chapter is enjoyed and surprise, surprise, it is not ending here. After some thought, I've decided to give this story one more chapter...you'll see why.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Everything had morphed into one massive big blur for Kirishima at what had been happening around him. Emergency Services had arrived, his young daughter rushing from his embrace, face puffy and streaked with tears as she allowed them in, demanding they hurry and help her beloved Oniichan. The Editor-in-Chief had staggered to his wobbly legs, getting out of the way and placed his hands on his precious daughters shoulders as she hiccuped and sniffled while watching the paramedics work on Yokozawa.

When the unconscious man was placed on a stretcher, the paramedics were off, it not taking long before Kirishima burst into action as he quickly grabbed his jacket, placed Hiyo into hers and then they slipped into their shoes, rushing after the paramedics. The youngster was still in her pyjamas, while the father was don in tan trousers and a half buttoned up white shirt.

As the paramedics were about to place Yokozawa into the back of the ambulance, Hiyo had cried out, wanting to go with them. They had eyed each other for a moment. Maybe it was her blotchy, tear streaked face, the desperation in her voice and the death grip she had on the unconscious man's hand, that they had decided to allow the two of them to ride along.

Of course after about fifteen minutes in the back of the ambulance, perhaps it was not such a good idea as the driver was relaying Yokozawa's condition to the Emergency Department crew, wanting to prep them for their arrival. Kirishima thought himself a smart man, but what was being voiced, he hadn't a clue what was going on. On several occasions he had to shush his precious girl as she wanted to ask multiple questions. The handsome man quietly advised her that now was not the time as the paramedic needed to concentrate on the businessman.

What made Kirishima's heart stop was just as they pulled up at the hospital, Yokozawa's vitals became erratic and suddenly, just as the doors were opened to the ambulance, more emergency staff appearing, his lover went into cardiac arrest. The light haired businessman was pretty much pushed out of the way with Hiyo, but he didn't care at all as long as they concentrated on helping the salesman. He'd faintly heard Hiyo's scream, his own breath heavy, as he observed a paramedic straddling Yokozawa, starting CPR as they wheeled the stretcher into Emergency. It became all too much for the Editor-in-Chief, not having stepped foot into a hospital in such a long time, his legs had suddenly given out on him, but a nurse was instantly at his side, trying to gain his attention.

* * *

"Kirishima-san?" The Editor-in-Chief jolted from his thoughts as that had been hours ago as he now sat in a private waiting room with his worn out and slumbering daughter leaning heavily against him. Carefully he laid his daughter on the seats, placing his jacket under her head as a makeshift pillow and then quietly made his way over to one of the specialists who was looking after Yokozawa, the doctor taking him into the quiet hallway, their conversation out of ear range from his young child.

"Sensei, how is he?"

"After some careful investigation and thorough observation, I believe Yokozawa-san is suffering from Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome."

"What is that?"

"It is a severe, life threatening condition due to widespread inflammation in the lungs. His oxygen saturation is very low. We had good airway while placing a tube down his throat but oxygen did not appear to be getting into his bloodstream. I believe this is due to his alveoli being damaged." The sensei paused, watching confusion wash over Kirishima's facial features. "Alveoli are the air sacs in your lungs. When they are infected by this disease it means there is a decreased exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide. Due to this, Yokozawa-san is in critical condition."

"And this means..."

"Right now, he's not breathing on his own." The Editor-in-Chief let out a shuddering breath. "The only way we've been able to raise his oxygen saturation levels is by placing him on Nitric Oxide. It selectively increases blood flow to the alveoli allowing for more oxidisation."

"What are his chances?"

"At this stage, we just don't know. Having him on Nitric Oxide is helping him breathe better, but we are needing to use an extremely high dose. He cannot stay on it forever, it is far too dangerous. He must start breathing on his own. If not..." Kirishima's eyes widened, not needing the doctor to go any further, knowing exactly what that meant. "Due to his cardiac arrest, the trauma and damage which has been caused, not breathing on his own and being on Nitric Oxide, right at this moment, Yokozawa-san...is in a coma." The handsome father's knees buckled for a second time today and he collapsed in the hallway where he and the specialist had been talking. "Nurse!" The specialist called out and one came rushing over.

Both medical personnel helped Kirishima to his feet and escorted him back into the private waiting room. The nurse quickly left for a minute to grab a BP Machine to check on Kirishima's vitals. She hooked him up much to his displease, but when one was in a hospital, even though you weren't a patient yourself, that didn't mean the staff here didn't have a duty of care to you as a visitor.

"Yokozawa-san is in the process of being transferred to ICU. The nurses will be monitoring him around the clock and any sudden changes will be brought to my attention. No visitors are allowed until he's been properly settled in ICU. A nurse will come and get you once this has occurred." Kirishima nodded his head in understanding. "Honestly, I'd recommend you return home, to get some rest and come back later." The look on Kirishima's face clearly showed the doctor he wasn't going anywhere. "We cannot stop you from staying, however..." All eyes turned to Kirishima's daughter as they looked across to the other side of the room.

"I will be calling my parents to come get her shortly. I also need to make some phone calls in regards to what has happened." When the medical personnel finally left, Kirishima pulled out his phone, found the number he was looking for and placed it to his ear. "Okaasan, sorry to bother you, but can you and Otousan come and get Hiyo for me? No, no, she's not unwell and we are not at home. We're at the hospital. Okaasan...wait...listen...Okaasan! Please remain calm, there is nothing wrong with me. No, Hiyo is fine as well. Okaasan...its Takafumi. I'll send the address via text and when you arrive I'll explain everything." Ending the call, Kirishima turned his attention to his precious girl, making his way over and sat down, his large hand going out to brush through her messy hair, rousing her from slumber as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes before turning those brown orbs to look up at him.

"Where's Oniichan?"

"He's being transferred to ICU." He observed his girl bite unconsciously at her lower lip. "He's quite sick, but the specialists here are looking after him."

"How sick?"

"Hiyo..."

"I need to know." The youngster stubbornly voiced. "I want to understand how sick he is because the last time Papa came to hospital, Mama didn't come home. If the same thing happened..." The father cupped his daughter's cheek, thumb brushing a tear away. "I'm old enough now to be able to help Papa." Instantly he scooped up his girl, hugging her tight.

"I just finished speaking with a specialist and found out that Takafumi is in a coma." Kirishima softly voiced, carefully pulling his girl away, watching as tears fell freely down her cheeks now. "His lungs are damaged and he can't breathe on his own. Takafumi is being monitored around the clock and if there are any changes, I'll be informed of them."

"He'll be okay, right Papa?"

"I don't know." He watched Hiyo bite her bottom lip, trying to keep her sobs at bay. "For now, you should go home and get some rest. I've called Otousan and Okaasan to come get you."

"I want to stay with you though...and be by Oniichan's side."

"We can't see him yet, and I think its best that you get some rest."

"But..." Kirishima placed a finger over her lips.

"Papa will contact you if there is any change. Go home, get some rest and then you can come back to visit later on alright?"

"Okay..."

"Come on," Kirishima picked up his girl, carrying her to the lifts so they could head downstairs and towards the entrance to the hospital to meet his parents.

"Do _you_ think Oniichan will recover?"

"I have to believe he will, because Papa cannot live without him _or_ Hiyo." Big brown eyes looked over at her father, she sitting in the crux of his elbow, one arm around his neck holding on tight. "Does Hiyo understand what I'm trying to say?"

"To Papa, Oniichan and I are very special to him?" Kirishima nodded his head affirmatively.

"That's right. Hiyo means everything to me...and the same goes for Takafumi too. Papa has not felt this way towards someone in a long time, not since your Mama was alive. So to me, Takafumi is very special. Is Hiyo alright with that?"

"So that means...Papa loves Oniichan?" Again the Editor-in-Chief nodded his head, heart pounding in his chest.

"With Takafumi and Hiyo at my side, life is wonderful. I'm so happy that I have the both of you with me. I want us to always be together."

"Papa's love is very strong." Kirishima nodded as he pinched his daughter's cheek, she grinning over at him. They exited the lift and headed outside to the front entrance and car-park of the hospital.

"Does Hiyo still want to stay with Papa knowing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Papa wants to be with Takafumi...and for the three of us...four of us if I count Sora-chan...to be a family together. If Hiyo does not feel comfortable with us being together then..."

"Papa," The youngster cut off her father's awkward rambling. "Did you know, ever since you introduced us, Oniichan has become very special to me too. Oniichan has a special place in my heart that no one can have but him, just like Papa has a special place in my heart too. I don't know when Papa started loving Oniichan, but I know I did...right from the start." Hiyo cutely blushed at her confession. "I want to always be with Papa and Oniichan."

"Shall we tell him our feelings when he gets better?"

"Yes!" Kirishima watched his daughter suddenly tilt her head, deep in thought. It didn't take long for the adorable youngster to project her thoughts into words. "Will Oniichan eventually become Papa's bride?" The handsome father couldn't help but laugh aloud as he placed his daughter on her own two feet, hand ruffling through her unbound hair.

"He does make a wonderful _Mama_ for Hiyo-chan, but there is no way Takafumi would ever become my bride."

"Why not? Has Papa asked Oniichan yet?"

"I'm not quite sure how such a topic would truly come up in conversation."

"I'll be Papa's support when you ask Oniichan." Kirishima raised an eyebrow at Hiyo's conviction, noticing she'd fisted her tiny hands as she gazed up at him. "We'll convince him together, ne?"

"And why is Hiyo so sure she can help me convince Takafumi?"

"To us, Oniichan is special. We've made him part of our family and we'll never let him go." Kirishima watched his daughter pause as they watched her grandparents pull up in their car. "Truthfully, I really want to see Papa and Oniichan in tuxedos, you'll both look really handsome together." The youngster let off another blush at blurting out her true feelings.

"And with Hiyo in a pretty dress at our side, it would make such a day even more wonderful." He placed his hand between her shoulders, giving her a light push as she dove into the open arms of her grandfather, his parents having rushed to their side at hearing the news about Yokozawa.

"What on earth happened?" Kirishima's mother voiced worriedly. Taking her aside, he relayed all the information that he could to his mother. "Oh my..." Taking hold of her son's hands, dark brown eyes peered up at her youngest child. "And how are you doing with all of this?" Kirishima tilted his head at the question. "Zen, you've never been a fan of hospitals and being back here, with what is happening, if you need to talk..."

"I just need him to get better." She bent him down, pressing her lips against his forehead.

"I'm not blind Zen, I _know_ how important Takafumi-kun has become to you and Hiyo-chan." The Editor-in-Chief gulped down the lump in his throat, even though he nodded once, knowing his mother knew about them, but had decided not to pass judgement. "You just remember that Takafumi is a strong, stubborn young man. I am certain he will not go down without a fight, so you just keep positive and everything will turn out, alright?"

"Arigatou," His mother nodded her head before taking hold of his daughter's hand and directed her towards the car while he had a moment with his father.

"Keep us posted about Takafumi-kun alright?" Kirishima nodded, receiving a flick under the chin. It was his father's way of telling him to stay positive, much like his mother had voiced. The light haired businessman gave them a wave as they left the hospital grounds, taking Hiyo back to his place so she could get some rest. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, the businessman finally took notice he had quite a lot of missed calls and unread text messages. Letting out a sigh, it was now time to tell everyone about what had transpired.

* * *

The phone calls took longer then expected, Kirishima sending word to his daughter's school about the emergency which had taken place, advising them she would not be returning to school for a couple days at minimum. He also contacted his staff advising them of his absence and then after many tries, finally got hold of Isaka-san directly, advising him of Yokozawa's condition and requested the President contact Yokozawa's family due to the man's condition as he thought it best they travel here just in case. It was very hard for him to say such a thing, but just as the specialist said, his condition was critical.

On heavy feet Kirishima made his way back inside the hospital and straight into the lifts which would take him to ICU. Once he arrived there he requested Yokozawa's private room number and was advised he could now see his companion. Taking a deep breath Kirishima entered the room, almost collapsing on the spot at seeing his comatose lover. There were various machines attached to him and a multitude of tubes. He looked deathly pale.

"Takafumi..." The Editor-in-Chief mumbled softly as he made his way over to the salesman, taking a seat on the stool at the man's bedside. His hand instantly took hold of Yokozawa's, pressing his lips to the man's cold palm.

* * *

Kirishima had drunk about 4 coffees and ate half a sandwich from the cafeteria, not bothering about his appetite as he didn't want to be far from Yokozawa's side. Every now and then he'd dozed off, hunched over the side of the bed, each time waking as a nurse had come in to check the salesman's vitals. Stepping away from the window, Kirishima once again made his way back to the stool and sat down, taking hold of a limp hand. "Takafumi, you've got to get through this. Hiyo and I..." The light haired man paused when the door was reefed open, he turning to look over his shoulder and instantly stood. "Takano," The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald was standing there, seemingly breathless as he had appeared to have run from the closest train station to the hospital.

"Shachou sent word that Yokozawa..." Brown eyes widened behind thick framed glasses when Kirishima stepped away to give the man a clear view of his best friend and previous lover. "What the hell happened?"

"Honestly, what hasn't happened to him these past few days." Takano glanced at Kirishima before dropping his hand on his friends forearm, quietly looking down at his friend while listening to the Editor-in-Chief of Japun. "His apartment building burnt down. When that happened, he escaped with Sorata and watched it explode. In a daze he walked to my place and awoke my daughter and I from slumber. He was in shock and so we tried our best to calm him. The very next day, Sorata collapsed. Takafumi rushed him to a vet and Sorata was placed on the critical list. That cat, its his whole world, his family, and if anything happened to him... Anyway, this morning we received a call from the clinic, the medication is helping him, he's off the critical list but his situation is still serious. That news, it was such a relief to hear for Takafumi however..." Kirishima paused, standing at the foot of his lover's bed. "He neglected to get himself checked out by paramedics during the fire at his apartment building and now this is the aftermath."

"And?"

"And right now, he's suffering from Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome. In short, Takafumi is not breathing on his own, they've had to administer a high dosage of Nitric Oxide to assist him and he's in a coma. Looking at his situation right now, its not looking good."

"He's a stubborn man." It was all Takano could say and observed a hint of a smile crack across Kirishima's lips.

"Did you know, a third of people suffering from this disease end up dying?"

"Kirishima..."

"And even though he's got a slim chance of surviving, if that is the case, he is likely to have permanent lung damage. Not only that there is also the possibility that he may suffer from memory loss due to brain damage that occurred when his lungs were not working properly and his brain was not getting enough oxygen."

"I never knew you to be so negative." Almond eyes darted towards deep brown. "According to Yokozawa, you are one of the most positive thinking men he's ever known, almost annoyingly it would seem."

"Is that so?"

"That is so. Why if it weren't for you, for your positive attitude in helping out Yokozawa, we would not be able to be the friends we are now."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"You just being here, beside him, it helps." Kirishima tilted his head at Takano's words. He was certain that Takano knew he and Yokozawa were more then drinking buddies. After all, the man was not stupid. "I am certain, even in his current state, you at his side is what is required. So you remember his stubbornness, his fighting spirit and make sure to never loose that positiveness, for it gives him strength."

"Takano..."

"Would it be alright if I stay a bit longer?" The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald asked politely, Kirishima nodding his head as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, advising him that he'd go and get them some drinks.

* * *

When Kirishima returned with some cold drinks, forgoing coffee for obvious reasons, he came upon another visitor inside his lover's room, standing near Takano, the both of them quietly talking. Opening the door, the handsome father cleared his throat, gaining both men's attention. It didn't take long for the unknown dark haired man to turn to look over at him. Though he had several wrinkles, a bit of grey in his hair and dark scrutinising eyes, and was possibly in his early to mid 60's, the man was definitely,

"Kirishima, this is Yokozawa's father." The light haired businessman was surprised he'd gotten here so fast. From the talks he'd had with his partner, about the man's family, they weren't all that close and his family lived quite far away. The only one he mainly spoke about and kept in contact with was his grandmother on his mother's side. Yokozawa mentioned he spent more time with her then any of his other family. "He's been in the city on business and after finishing at a conference, he stopped by to find out Yokozawa's condition." Kirishima arched his eyebrow at this news. His lover made no mention about his father being in town, but perhaps he never even knew. He also found it odd that a conference appeared to be more important then flesh and blood!

"My name's Kirishima Zen, its a pleasure to meet you."

"You are the one that was with Takafumi when he collapsed?"

"Yes, and my daughter as well."

"Foolish boy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Always causing trouble for others."

Kirishima frowned deeply at the older father. "I hardly believe what has occurred is any of his fault...and he certainly did not cause me any trouble. I'm not sure how much you know, but his apartment building caught fire and from the news, the building requires demolishing due to the extensive damage. He was in the street, watching as his home exploded into flames, so may I ask exactly where else did you expect him to go during such a time?"

"Inconveniencing a man who has a family, that child shows no respect whatsoever. I apologise in his place. He should of stayed at a hotel instead."

The Editor-in-Chief took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm and keep his emotions in check. "As I said before, your son did not cause trouble for me or my daughter. Our home is always open to him." He watched dark eyes stare quietly over at him. "Also, there are not many hotels around here that would accept a cat staying on the premises."

"He still has that thing?"

"Sorata is very important to him, so please do not refer to a precious family member of his as a mere thing."

"And how are you associated with Takafumi?"

"I'm his partner."

"Excuse me?" Takano was quietly glancing between the two men. He'd never thought Kirishima would have just blurted something like that out to his best friend's father, but perhaps his emotions were being tested by the indifferent father.

"I couldn't be more clearer then that. Your son, is the person I love."

"How dare you..."

"What's going on?" All eyes turned to the door to see Hiyo standing there, a bunch of flowers in her arms and her hair in plaited pigtails, secured with the cat hairpins Yokozawa bought for her as a surprise present merely a couple weeks ago.

"Hiyo, what are you doing here?"

"Obaachan dropped me off, since I pestered her so much that I wanted to come visit Oniichan. She apologised that she couldn't stay, but she said she will come and visit in the morning." Hiyo made her way over to her father, smiling up at the man.

"Oniichan?" Innocent brown eyes focused on dark scrutinising ones, Hiyo almost shrinking back at those intense eyes seemingly glaring down at her.

"Hiyo, this is Takafumi's father."

"Oniichan's father?" The youngster bowed politely to the man. "Its very nice to meet you, I'm Kirishima Hiyori."

"This is utter nonsense!" The outburst was quite a shock, Hiyo's left hand gripping the material of her father's trousers. "The two of you, in such an affair, in the presence of a child, you both disgust me!"

"Yokozawa-san..."

"He's always been a troublesome child, but to drag a father and his daughter into such an affair is just..."

"I'll have you know it was I who dragged him into such an affair." Kirishima interrupted the father and also Takano who seemed to want to try and calm the both of them down.

"What a disgrace to the family."

"Stop it!" All eyes focused on Hiyo as she shouted over at the salesman's father. "Oniichan is very sick, so please don't argue in front of him!" Her big brown eyes also glanced up at her father, telling him off as well.

"Hiyo..."

"Why is Oniichan's father saying such mean things? Why aren't you worried like us? Don't you understand that Oniichan might die!?" Hiyo blurted out, tears spilling forth from her eyes as she dropped the flowers she'd bought for the beloved man with the help of her Obaachan. They were yellow carnations and roses, a cheerful bunch she asked to be made especially for him. "Oniichan is not disgusting...and he's not a disgrace! And neither is my Papa! They both work very hard."

"Hiyo, please calm down." The father tried to reach his upset child.

"E-Ever since I met Oniichan, he's been very sweet to me. Even if he's busy with work, he'll spend lots of time with me so I don't feel lonely waiting for Papa to come home if he has to work overtime or if there is ever a problem at work that he has to take care of. I love when Oniichan wants to cook dinner with me and he always helps me with my homework. To me, Oniichan is part of my family."

"Its alright Hiyo, we've stopped arguing." Kirishima bent down to brush his daughter's tears away. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. Takafumi would definitely dislike this type of attitude while he is unwell." He watched his girl nod her head as she picked up the flowers, once more turning her gaze to look over at her Oniichan's father.

"Even if Oniichan's relationship with his father is bad, and he's not wanted by him, we'll take care of him!" Slightly wide dark eyes gazed down at determined brown orbs, even if her hands trembled as she clutched the flowers to her small frame. "Oniichan was so scared, not knowing what was happening to him and so were we! Papa and I made a promise that we will always be with Oniichan because he's the one we love the most so stay away from him!"

"What on earth is going on in here?" A male nurse voiced loudly, surprising all the occupants inside the room.

"Its nothing, I apologise for the disruption." Takano quickly voiced, his hand resting on the older man's shoulder. "The two of us will be leaving." Takano escorted Yokozawa's father from the room.

"How long has that been going on?"

"Awhile I guess..." He had no obligation to give the man any intimate details about his best friend and Kirishima.

"And you, as his friend, are okay with that?"

"He's my best friend, has been for years, and sexual orientation will not change that fact." Takano found dark eyes peering down at him, the man having no idea that he too had a male lover. "If you must know Yokozawa-san, the two of them together, it works. And the three of them together, they are as Kirishima's daughter said: family. Whether the two of them were aware from the start or not, it just so happened they fell in love with each other. " His hand hit the down arrow button for the lift. "Your revulsion towards that concept will not change their feelings one bit. Continue to be disgusted by them, disown your son if you will, it really does not matter, because the ones that are important to him are in that very room praying for his quick recovery." And with that Takano left the man standing by there as he closed the lift doors in front of his face, he not wanting to share an elevator with the man. Right now he needed cheering up and the one person that could do that for him was his own adorable and awkward lover.

* * *

"Papa?" Almond eyes glanced down at his daughter, Kirishima having sat his girl in his lap as they sat by Yokozawa's side, her tiny hands clasping his limp left one. "I'm really sorry about what I said." He brushed his hand over one plaited pigtail. "When Oniichan's father returns...if he returns...I want to apologise to him about my behaviour."

"Hiyo really is a good girl."

"I just..." Hiyo paused as she looked over at the bright bouquet sitting on the table next to the salesman's bed. "Oniichan never talks about his family and I was excited at meeting his father but,"

"You didn't expect he would behave as he did?" Hiyo nodded affirmatively. "You know Hiyo, not all families are like ours." Kirishima watched his girl nod her head again. She'd been surrounded by so much love through her young life that coming face to face with such negativity had really set her off, something that even he had been surprised about.

"What is wrong with Papa and Oniichan being together?" Her brown eyes glanced up at her father, wanting to understand.

"These days, such a relationship is not uncommon, however it doesn't mean it is widely accepted. So many will be shocked if they find out, and Takafumi's father is one of those people."

"But, we love Oniichan..." Kirishima pressed his lips to the top of his daughter's head.

"Indeed we do, but as I said, not everyone will accept such things, it may take more time or they might not accept it at all. That's just the way things are." Brown orbs glanced up once more as he smiled lightly down at her. "For now, I ask Hiyo to keep what we've spoken about to herself." She nodded affirmatively before turning to look back at her Oniichan. "Hey, why don't you talk to him? I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice." The youngster began, talking about the flowers she bought him and then went on to discuss how she'd dote on Sorata once he got better and was released from the clinic. She also decided to confess that when he woke and was strong enough to return home that she'd make him all his favourite dishes and dote on him twice as much. It brought a bitter sweet smile to Kirishima's lips.

* * *

Hours had ticked by, Kirishima now had a numb bum, sitting all that time while his daughter had fallen asleep in his arms. Tonight he would go home, shower and try and get some sleep. Of course he'd be back first thing in the morning, after calling the vet clinic to check on Sorata's condition. He'd meant to do that today, but his mind had been elsewhere.

Kirishima placed his daughter carefully into a plush chair in the corner of the room near the window and then made his way back over to his lover. "Takafumi," He whispered, leaning over the prone man. "I know you're probably tired, I know that it probably hurts more then anything you've ever felt before, but please...please fight this. Your current state, its not looking good. This Nitric Oxide your on, its helping you breathe, but you can't stay on it, you need to start breathing on your own. If not..." Kirishima stood up when the door was opened by one of the night shift nurses, she coming to check on Yokozawa's vitals. She paused at the doorway, not realising a visitor was still here. "Please take care of him." Kirishima bowed lightly before rousing Hiyo from slumber and taking her home.

* * *

The very next morning found Hiyo making them bento. She wanted to stay by her Oniichan's side for the entire day and had also shyly voiced that she hoped to see the man's father so she could apologise. She'd felt really terrible about her behaviour from the night before. If there was ever an opportunity to meet her Oniichan's family, she wanted to make a good impression, but of course that had not happened on this occasion.

"Hiyo, are you nearly ready?" Kirishima moved back into the living area, dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt, observing his daughter removing her apron over her tights and strawberry printed dress ensemble.

"What did the clinic say about Sora-chan?"

"His health is improving." The businessman watched a large smile break across his daughter's lips. "He's awake now."

"What wonderful news!" She rushed to her fathers side, giving him an energetic hug around the waist. "Papa, when visiting hours are over at the hospital, do you think we can go visit Sora-chan?"

"I've already made an appointment." He pinched his girls cheek, knowing exactly what she was thinking before even telling her about the news of their beloved feline companion. "Now, shall we be off?"

"Mm!" Hiyo picked up the bento boxes and placed them in a carry bag. She quietly followed her father to the genkan, slipping into her ballet flats and then her red jacket. "Make sure to bring the umbrella, its raining outside." She reminded her father as he tucked it under his arm, shuffling her out the door.

"How do you think Oniichan will be today?"

"Well, Sensei never rang saying there had been a decline in his health, so lets hope he's doing better." Kirishima watched his daughter nod her head in agreement. Exiting their apartment building, he popped open the umbrella, took hold of his daughter's hand and they headed for the train station.

* * *

Entering the hospital, the two visitors made their way for the lifts and reached the floor for ICU in no time. Greeting the woman behind the desk, Kirishima asked if it was alright to visit Yokozawa.

"Of course, he has some visitor's with him already." The man tilted his head in slight confusion but directed his daughter down the hallway and towards his lover's private room. He slowed his footsteps when he came upon the opened door, gazing silently inside as he found his mother and Yokozawa's father standing by his lover's bedside. It appeared he'd come upon the both of them in mid conversation.

"My son lost his wife many years ago." The Editor-in-Chief furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why his mother would be voicing such things to someone she truly didn't know. "During that time, he changed, became distant in fact. We tried to help him as much as possible, considering my granddaughter Hiyori was just a baby, but it was a very difficult time. He had after all lost the person he loved most in the world."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kirishima could definitely tell Yokozawa got his gruffness from his old man.

"When you loose the one you thought you'd be spending the rest of your life with, you would be unsure about what to do, don't you think?" Of course the mother was certain the man would not respond to her words. "I am certain throughout the years, my son never would have thought he'd be able to find another worth loving and cherishing since the death of his wife...and yet...he has."

"Again, why are you telling me this?"

"So you can try and understand that seeing Takafumi-kun like this, it frightens my son greatly."

"What your son said to me yesterday...is it true?"

"And what is it that he said?"

"That he and my son are..." The dark haired man could not finish. Instead he watched as Kirishima's mother nodded her head silently. "And you accept it just like that?"

"Truthfully, they haven't actually told us, but we are not blind." Kirishima gulped down the lump in his throat, his hands resting on Hiyo's shoulders as they continued to listen in on the conversation. "It was a shock of course, but what happens between them, is their business. Our children are adults and what they feel for each other is something very special between them."

"But its not...normal." Kirishima grit his teeth in slight anger at the comment, even if he could understand where the older father was coming from.

"They will have many hurdles to cross, even they would know this, but I am sure the three of them together will get through it all." The Editor-in-Chief closed his eyes for a moment at his mothers words, he feeling this to be very true indeed. "My youngest son and my precious granddaughter are everything to me. I will never turn my back on them." Almond eyes widened at the sternness held within his mother's voice.

"Its a lot to take in."

"Instead of thinking about that, just pray for your son's recovery, just like we are." The man turned to glance at the woman beside him. "Please try and understand that to us, your son, is someone very dear. We will never abandon him." Kirishima's mother bowed and then turned away from the man, ready to leave when her eyes widened. "Zen! Hiyo!"

Kirishima gave a slight wave, not really knowing what to do. He'd observed his lover's father jolt as he too had not realised they had an audience.

"Obaachan!" Hiyo dashed inside, wrapping her arms around the elder woman's waist. "Arigatou Obaachan!" The grandmother flushed lightly, but her arms went around her granddaughter, holding her close. She now knew the youngster was probably well aware of the relationship her father had with the comatose man.

"A-Ano..." Hiyo pulled away from her grandmother, hands twisting in front of her in nervousness as she glanced up at her Oniichan's father and then down at her hands once more. "Yo-Yokozawa-san, gomen nasai!" The youngster bowed to the surprised man who did nothing but stare at her. "I...I always wanted to meet Oniichan's family and to give a good impression, but yesterday..." Hiyo's voice died down slightly. "Yesterday..."

"I too should apologise." Big brown eyes looked up at him. "If Hiyori is someone important to Takafumi, he would not be happy with me if I upset her." The older man listened to her giggle slightly.

"Lets not tell him."

"Alright..."

"If you aren't doing anything, would you like to share bento with Papa and I?" Hiyo held up the carry bag which held the bento boxes.

"Did you make them yourself?"

"Mm! I made all of Oniichan's favourites." She grinned up at the man, making her way over to the small table in the corner of the room, next to the cushioned chair by the window as she unwrapped lunch and showed off her handy work to her Oniichan's father.

"Does Takafumi still like sausages like that?" The man questioned as they had been cut to look like octopuses.

"I think he gets embarrassed if I make him a cute bento, but he still eats it all up. He really likes my tamagoyaki!" Hiyo grinned happily while anxiously watching as Yokozawa's father took one and bit into it.

"Its very nice."

"Yokatta..."

Kirishima finally walked into the room, glancing at his lover for a split second before making his way over to his mother who was silently watching the interaction between her granddaughter and the salesman's father. When her son placed his hand on her shoulder she turned her gaze to look up at him.

"Arigatou..." It just didn't seem enough to say to his supportive mother, but perhaps she read even more then just thanks within his eyes as her hand rested over his for a moment.

"Perhaps there is some hope there." The wise woman voiced before moving over to Yokozawa, bending slightly to whisper softly to the man. Kirishima couldn't hear a word of it, but he knew it would be words of encouragement. He watched his mother leave, the door closing with a soft click.

"Papa, come have something to eat." Kirishima was not a silly man, he knew his lover's father would not know how talk to him, and so for now he just allowed his daughter to do all the talking. It seemed like the older man was content to listen to his adorable child, she merrily chatting about her beloved Oniichan and Sora-chan, deciding to fill the man in on all the years he'd probably been estranged from his son.

* * *

"Please tell your daughter thank you for the food." The Editor-in-Chief nodded his head, he having walked the older father to the lifts while she had excused herself for a moment. He guessed she'd gone to the bathroom. His partner's father had advised that he was flying out this evening, needing to discuss his business trip, which of course had been delayed due to his son's condition, to the company executives. He also wanted to discuss Yokozawa's condition in person to his family. Kirishima voiced nothing about it, since it was the man's choice to do whatever he pleased.

"Have a safe trip back." Kirishima bowed and did not rise until he heard the lift doors close, an audible sigh rushing from his lips, he not realising he'd been so tense and had also been holding his breath while in the presence of the older man. His companion's father was so not like his own, so it was hard to get a feel for the man. And considering he now knew the relationship he had with his son, both of them didn't truly know how to act in front of the other.

Running footsteps behind Kirishima stole his attention, he turning around to watch alarmingly as nurses and doctors rushed down the hallway and straight into Yokozawa's room! Long strides got him there in no time, noticing they were all surrounding his lover as alarms were going off.

"What's happening?" Kirishima questioned, while a nurse was trying desperately to get him to leave, but he was having none of it. "Tell me what's going on?" The Editor-in-Chief demanded, rushing to the man's side.

"He's going into cardiac arrest! Get the defibrillator now!" A specialist ordered, Kirishima looking on disbelievingly as they charged the machine, pulling Yokozawa's shirt open to reveal is pale taut chest. Kirishima watched as Yokozawa's body jolted when the paddles were placed at his chest, trying to get his heart to start beating again.

"Wh-What's going on?" Hiyo had come back at the worst time, her large eyes looking in as nurses and doctors worked on the man. "Papa!" She rushed over to her father's side, looking on with tears in her eyes as they increased the charge of the machine to hit her beloved Oniichan once more, everyone hearing the god awful sound of a flat-line.

"Do it again!" Kirishima heard himself yell, knowing his voice was practically begging them to do it. The specialist did as he asked. The echo of the flat-line was all that everyone in the room could hear, while Kirishima pushed a nurse aside and leaned over his lover. "Get your ass up Takafumi!" The man yelled. "Do it again!" The businessman voiced, desperately wanting the specialist to abide by his selfishness. "Come back to us! Hiyo and I are waiting for you!" He was pulled away, so the specialist could jolt his lover one last time.

With bated breath, by all parties concerned, it was literally heaven when suddenly...

"Beep, beep, beep..."

Medical staff burst into action, checking vitals and talking in their usual medical tongue which Kirishima was not able to follow or understand. His eyes would not move from his lover, but his orbs widened, just as he listened to his daughter let of a scream when they witnessed the body in the bed begin to convulse and thrash about.

"Takafumi!" Kirishima called out, once again leaning over the man, his large warm hands cupping his lover's face, the man's thrashing about subsiding in an instant. Tears welled within almond orbs when a pair of steely blue eyes that he felt like he hadn't seen in forever snapped open. "Its okay..." The salesman's face scrunched up in sheer pain, eyes watering as tears of his own spilled out and over his temples while he gazed up at Kirishima. "You're going to be okay..."

* * *

To be concluded...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disaster Strikes in Threes**

 **By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, took some time off. Just wanted to say thanks for coming on another journey with me in a story I've created for Trifecta. Hopefully it was enjoyed in some way. And now for the conclusion.

* * *

Chapter Four:

It had been around 36 hours since emotional almond orbs had been blessed with steely blue ones finally snapping open and looking up at him. Kirishima could read sheer bloody panic and pain on his lover's face in an instant, not in the least bit surprised when tears had welled up in the salesman's eyes. Of course he could count the amount of times his younger partner had been overly emotional on the one hand, and seeing tears fall from the man's eyes instantly made his heart clench in his chest, knowing there was not a single thing he could do to ease the pain.

Since Yokozawa had woken from his coma, much to his utmost relief, he'd been so weak during it all that he'd been in and out of consciousness. During that entire time, Kirishima had refused to leave his side. Of course he rang his parents, advising them of Yokozawa's condition, they too were overjoyed at the news and had rushed to the hospital to visit, but the man was sleeping when they arrived. However it was still such a relief to see that overtime a number of the tubes had been removed and the man lay in bed with only a couple drips in his arm and also an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

When the specialists and nurses had stabilised Yokozawa, Kirishima had quite a back and forth conversation with his daughter, trying to convince her to go home with his parents, much to her displease. Of course she didn't want to leave, but in the end she finally relented. He finally convinced his daughter that it was up to her to pack a bag for her Oniichan, bringing him some clothing, which of course would all be borrowed from his closet, a set of new toiletries and any sort of knick knacks she deemed he'd like, to make his hospital room feel a little bit like home while he recovered.

Hospital staff had also gotten a hold of Yokozawa's family, advising them of the good news that the salesman had woken from his coma after they were certain he was now stabilised. His medical condition was still serious, but he'd been taken off the critical list for now. Kirishima wondered if any of his lover's family would make the trip to his bedside. He wasn't entirely sure any of the family would show up, now that his partner's father knew about them, but he didn't care. He and his precious daughter were more then capable of giving the salesman all the attention and love he needed.

A groan from within the private room broke Kirishima's thoughts, he stepping away from the window and walked over to stand by his lover's bedside.

"Hey," The handsome man softly voiced, peering down at the salesman who had pulled his oxygen mask off, it probably being quite irritating to him.

"What...time is it?" Yokozawa's voice was dry, raspy and it hurt to speak. He tried swallowing multiple times hoping that would help him.

"A little after 7 in the morning..."

"Work...late..." A chuckle escaped Kirishima's lips at the broken remark, noticing steely orbs narrowly gazed up at him.

"Trust you to only think about the office." Kirishima let out a slight sigh as he took a seat and then linked some of his fingers with Yokozawa's. "You're in hospital Takafumi."

"Hospital?"

"Mm," Kirishima observed as Yokozawa took notice of his surroundings, eyes stopping on the various bunches of flowers, get well balloons and cards on the window seal and resting on the bedside table next to him as well. Almond eyes followed his gaze to the cushioned chair near the window, a blanket strewn over it. The man was probably thinking just how long he had been here. "Tell me what you remember?" Kirishima interrupted Yokozawa's thoughts.

"Remember?"

"Like, for instance, the fire at your apartment building, how much do you recall of that?"

"A fire?" Alarm bells began to ring in Kirishima's head. When the specialist told him of the disease, he'd began to read up on it and found that memory loss was a possible concern and it appeared his lover was currently suffering from exactly that.

"Hey, you just concentrate on getting some rest alright?" The salesman nodded, not kicking up a fuss when Kirishima placed the oxygen mask back over his mouth and nose as he was asleep in literally seconds, the medications he was on knocking him out quick. Kirishima picked up his lover's hand, noticing the warmth of it now, compared to the bitter coldness of it previously and couldn't help but smile while pressing it against his face. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

* * *

Kirishima mumbled incoherently, eyes fluttering open as he realised he was hunched over, head resting on his arms and surprise of all surprises, his partner's right hand which he had been holding onto awhile ago was now fluttering through his unkempt hair. He found it cute that his bedridden lover appeared to be lost in thought while unconsciously gliding his skilled fingers through his locks of hair. It was like the man was petting him like he would Sorata, the fat feline being one of few things that gave the man comfort.

When a pained expression graced his lover's face, it made Kirishima frown and his left hand instantly moved from under his head, fingers wrapping around Yokozawa's wrist, feeling those very fingers stop caressing him and startled steely blue eyes locked with hypnotising almond.

"Are you in pain? Want me to get the nurse for you?"

Yokozawa shook his head, even if his body ached all over. "How long..." His eyebrows furrowed at his cracked and weak voice. "How long..." He tried again, coughing slightly as it hurt too much.

"Hey, don't worry about that right now." Kirishima rose to his full height, leaning over the salesman as he couldn't help but press his lips to his lover's forehead, watching cheeks flush slightly as he pulled away. "I know you have many questions, but talking hurts right?" He watched the younger man nod his head. "Just concentrate on your recovery." Kirishima glanced down at his lover's hand, watching as Yokozawa placed his thumb and index finger together, making the notion that he wanted to write something.

The businessman left the room, grabbing pen and paper from the clerk behind the desk and was back in seconds, sitting on the stool by the bed as he handed the pen and paper to Yokozawa. He raised the bed up, so the man was in a slouched seated position and observed him scribble away before turning the paper towards his eyes.

 _What happened to me?_

"Its a long story."

 _I'm not going anywhere._

Kirishima let out a slight chuckle at that. "Your fat cat woke you from slumber, saving you from burning to a crisp in your apartment."

 _He's not fat!_

"Sorry... To cut a long story short, a fire broke out in your apartment building. It spread quickly and you were able to escape with Sorata. Unfortunately the building is beyond repair and is set to be demolished once the police investigation is finalised."

 _Did everyone make it out of the building?_

"Honestly, I'm not sure. My focus has just been you." Kirishima watched Yokozawa nod his head. "You woke Hiyo and I up, having arrived on our doorstep half naked during the middle of the night." Steely blue orbs blinked astounded at this news. "You were in shock, I wasn't really sure what to do for you so Hiyo and I wrapped you up, turned on the heating and we got you into bed."

 _You and Hiyo?_

"Yes." Observant eyes watched as the salesman's darted away, the man chewing on his lip, deep in thought. He was probably beginning to freak out, over thinking things as per usual. "Hey," Kirishima grabbed his attention. "All we cared about was making sure you felt safe, warm and secure." Yokozawa nodded in understanding. "You woke the next morning feeling a bit better, though you had a persistent cough. Both Hiyo and I were very happy to see you up and about and she went off to make breakfast while you went and had a shower. I had to head off early because of a meeting I was running late for and I wanted to let others know what had happened to you. You took Hiyo to school, came to the office for a bit, but spent most of the day trying to sort out some personal documentation and stuff since you lost everything in the fire. When you returned home..." Kirishima paused, the salesman knowing he was hesitating.

 _Tell me..._

"You found Sorata collapsed." Worry quickly rushed over the salesman's facial features. After all, everything that Kirishima was telling him felt like this was the first time he was hearing about it...and the fact something had happened to his beloved cat. "You rang me in a panic and then finally got him to a clinic. Sorata is suffering from smoke inhalation. He was placed under observation, his condition critical and had to be ventilated as he wasn't breathing on his own." Kirishima instantly stood, the salesman fidgeting within the bed, hands clenching the sheets as fear crept up into misty blue orbs. Kirishima quickly leaned over, taking hold of one of Yokozawa's hands while the other cupped his cheek. "Hey, take it easy. Sorata is doing a lot better now. He woke up, the medication is working and he's breathing on his own." He watched as Yokozawa closed his eyes and caressed his thumb over the corner of the man's left eye, wiping away a small amount of wetness. "He's a tough little guy, just like his owner."

 _Why am I here?_

"Because you're an idiot." Kirishima watched anger flash in his lover's eyes, the wetness gone in an instant. Saying such a thing would definitely get the man's heart rate up, which was not a good thing at the moment. "Sorry, I just had to say that. You've no idea how worried Hiyo and I have been."

 _What happened to me?_

"When we found out that Sorata's condition was improving, perhaps everything from the fire, you've lost your home after all, and to what was happening with Sorata just boiled over within you and your systems started to shut down. You couldn't breathe and collapsed in the kitchen. You wouldn't let go of me, you have quite the death grip in a feet of panic I must say. Anyway, I called for Hiyo, she got in touch with emergency services who stayed on the phone with us until they arrived and..."

 _What is it?_

"When we got to the hospital, you went into cardiac arrest." The salesman's eyes widened at this news. "Hiyo and I just stood there, we'd no idea what to do for you. I've never felt so useless...so helpless. That hasn't happened since Sakura..." The Editor-in-Chief paused as he closed his own eyes, never wanting to feel such fear like that ever again. A soft caress of fingers glided down his cheek and he lifted his eyelids to look over at his silent partner, feeling himself tearing up instantly. "Please don't ever do that to me again." Kirishima's voice cracked as he ducked his head away, feeling quite embarrassed at how emotional he was at his age, but this very man had become everything to him and his precious daughter, so really, could anyone blame him?

"Go-Gomen..." Yokozawa croaked out, heart pounding at the raw emotion being shown to him by his usually over confident and cocky lover. Yokozawa listened to Kirishima sniffle lightly as he brushed his hands over his face, finally moving his gaze back to him, that handsome face almost set in stone as he continued on.

"You've got what is known as Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome. You weren't breathing on your own and so you were placed on Nitric Oxide, which can be quite dangerous. You've just woken from a coma which you've been in for nearly three days." Lips parted open in surprise, Yokozawa wanting to saying something, anything, but his voice just wouldn't come forth. "I've not been able to leave your side." Yokozawa had no idea the extent of worry he had caused his lover, but he did know that the older man hated hospitals and yet he had stayed by his side. It made his heart flutter at the realisation. "Well I did leave for a few hours, in order to shower and change my clothes, and sleep in my bed instead of that chair, but Hiyo and I were back by the morning. She ended up making bento for us, filled with all your favourite dishes, taking extra special care to make her tamagoyaki that you like."

 _She's such a good girl._

"She's been very brave throughout all of this. She was witness to when you had some sort of seizure in the kitchen, we not knowing what to do for you. We placed you in the recovery position, but she was very frightened and shocked when you'd spit blood from your mouth all over her hands." Yokozawa let out a shuddering breath at this information. "You probably find it a bit difficult to talk because of everything that's been happening and also, it turns out during your convulsion, you bit your tongue pretty badly, most of the blood formed in your mouth because of that." Yokozawa nodded in understanding. "She was also present when you endured not only your first cardiac arrest, but your second as well." Eyes were wide once again at this news. "When you feel better, please spoil her rotten just for a little bit due to her bravery." Yokozawa nodded his head, not knowing just how he could make up for the worry he'd caused the Kirishima's. "Ah, she's coming to see you soon. Along with Otousan and Okaasan."

 _I'm sorry I've worried all of you._

"All we want is for you to recover." Yokozawa observed the older man fidget in his seat and knew there was something else weighing on the his shoulder's. Before he could even write anything down, he watched Kirishima take a deep breath and turn his gaze to look over at him. "I met your father." And once again steely blue orbs widened as it was the salesman's turn to fidget restlessly within the bed. "The office has him down as your next of kin, so Shacho had to inform him of your condition." Yokozawa chewed on his lip. "Turns out your old man has been in town on business." Kirishima watched eyebrows crease, knowing instantly this was news to the salesman. "After some business, he came to see how you were, but we got into an argument."

 _Why?_

"He voiced some things that I was not too pleased with."

 _Did you say unnecessary things to him?_

"I'm not going to apologise for the way I spoke. They were my true feelings."

 _What did you say?_

"You'll be mad at me...and I'd rather you think about getting better."

 _Zen, tell me what you said._

"Why is it that even when you write my name, but can't say it aloud, you still make me cave?" Yokozawa tilted his head at those mumbled words. "I told him...you were the one I loved." Heat instantly rushed to Yokozawa's cheeks. "Of course there were other things going on in my head of what I could of said, but saying you were being a nuisance to Hiyo and I...I just...lost it I guess." Kirishima took a quick glance at his partner, holding his breath as he waited for the man to explode, but instead the salesman was lost in his own thoughts, gazing down at his hands within his blanketed lap. "Takafumi," The light haired businessman got his younger lover's attention as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry I never consulted you and instead just blurted it all out. Look if you want, you can just tell your old man that nothing is going on, that its all one sided from me and you've not committed to anything and..." The Editor-in-Chief paused when he felt a slight tug on his hand, raising his eyes to see Yokozawa was silently waving him closer. Standing up, Kirishima leaned in, thinking the salesman was going to whisper something to him, but felt his own eyes widen when his button down shirt was gripped tightly and he stumbled slightly over Yokozawa as lips collided with his own. The lip-lock was over in seconds, but Kirishima felt heat rise in his own cheeks for once. "Wha..."

A knock on the door darted two pairs of eyes over to it as it was opened up. "Oniichan!" Both men found an excited Hiyo with Kirishima's parents standing behind her, they too with smiles on their faces. The youngster dashed over in an instant, jumping onto the bed and promptly hugged the salesman for everything that he was worth.

"Oi, Hiyo, take it easy will you?" The father voiced even though his daughter was doing exactly what he wanted to do. Instead he watched on, along with his parents as his precious girl sat back on the bed, sitting on Yokozawa's covered legs as she gazed up at him, her tiny hands cupping his face.

"Is Oniichan alright?" Yokozawa nodded lightly at her question.

"Talking hurts, so he's trying to keep it at a minimum for now." Kirishima offered as an explanation to his family.

And then it happened, the youngster burst into tears, instantly alarming the salesman as she sobbed openly in front of him, her father and her grandparents.

"I've been so worried!" Hiyo confessed aloud through her sobs, everything finally boiling over within her. His eyes darted to the tears within Kirishima's parents eyes which had yet to fall and then over to his lightly smiling lover who brushed a hand through his daughters hair while she cried openly in front of them. "I thought Oniichan might die!" At those words, Yokozawa's heart clenched and as much as it hurt to do so, he leaned slightly forward, arms circling around the youngster as he pulled her close, letting her cry within his embrace.

"Hiyo..." The youngster sniffled when her name was voiced in such a raspy broken way. "You've been...so brave." She continued to sob within his arms, her tiny hands fisting in the material of his hospital shirt. "Arigatou..." Yokozawa mumbled over and over again, until his voice finally gave out and then all he could do was rub her back soothingly, hoping her cries would lighten now that he was wide awake and she was able to hug him and talk to him.

It took several moments but Hiyo finally pulled away, face flushed in embarrassment as she'd cried all over her beloved Oniichan. She didn't know where to look, but she had no choice but to lock her big brown eyes with the salesman's steely blue orbs as he'd cupped her face with his big hands.

 _Arigatou..._ Yokozawa mouthed to the youngster. _Daijoubu desu ka?_ Hiyo nodded her head, a smile breaking across her lips.

"Everything is better now that Oniichan is awake."

"Hiyo, don't you want to give Takafumi-kun this?" The young girl took the bag from her grandmother and promptly opened it up.

"I packed you some stuff, so it would feel a little bit like home while you were recovering here." Yokozawa nodded as Hiyo handed him a framed photo. He couldn't hide his smile as it was a photo from Halloween. Of course he was as grumpy as ever in the photo, though a little blush was on his cheeks. It was a precious memory to him now. Hiyo was dressed as a fairy, adorable wings and all while Kirishima had don black attire complete with cape and fake fangs over his teeth as he decided to dress up for his pleading child as a very handsome vampire, much like the ones in shoujo manga. Yokozawa on the other hand had refused to dress up, even if he nearly caved to the pout on Hiyo's face, she too wanting him to dress up as a handsome vampire like her father. Instead, sometime during the night he'd been "attacked" by the older man and a set of devil horns rested atop his head. He'd no idea where his lover had gotten them from. Kirishima's mother had taken the photo, Hiyo standing in front of them, a massive grin on her face while the older man had thrown his arm around his shoulders, dragging him into the family photo. "I also want Oniichan to take care of him for me, so he knows I'm close even when you are resting." The salesman glanced down at the adorable grumpy bear that Hiyo had placed into his hands. She had been shopping with friends and couldn't help but purchase the bear, she saying it was his "bear look-a-like" and as much as he hated to admit it, the grumpy expression was definitely one he could produce on his face.

"And these are from us." Yokozawa gazed up at the older Kirishima's as they presented him with a bouquet of flowers and a card. He was truly touched and waved them over, one hand encircling around Kirishima's mother's while his other went out to shake the older man's hand.

 _Arigatou..._ Yokozawa mouthed his appreciation to his lover's parents.

"You're looking a little tired, perhaps we should be heading off, so you can rest some more?" They all watched as the salesman shook his head negatively, hand reaching for the pen and paper as he began to scribble down his thoughts.

 _Please don't go. I'd like to catch up if that is alright. And even if I drift off, knowing that all of you are here, makes me feel calm and at ease, so if you will allow me to be selfish, I'd very much like it if you could all stay for as long as you can._

"Oh Takafumi-kun..." Kirishima's mother voiced softly while patting his hand sweetly. "You've definitely picked up flattery from Zen for sure." The salesman couldn't help the blush that rushed to his cheeks but felt his shoulders ease as the room filled with laughter. And then all eyes were on Hiyo, she still sitting on his legs as she decided to be the first to fill the bedridden man in on what he'd been missing for the past few days.

* * *

"Zen..." Almond eyes glanced over at his sleepy lover who had once again found his voice, albeit it was still weak and crackly.

"I really do so love it when you call out my name." The Editor-in-Chief grinned at his lover. "Do you think when you get out of here you could start saying it more frequently and not when you're sleepy, in shock or bedridden in hospital?" Kirishima watched the adorable man flush. He would never tire of lovingly teasing the man.

 _Did I fall asleep?_ The salesman wrote on the piece of paper.

"Mm, but we all stayed, just as you asked of us. Well, as much as we could that is. Otousan and Okaasan took Hiyo home about an hour ago, she wanted to make them dinner as well. She's decided to go back to school now that you are awake and on the mend. She said her Oniichan wouldn't like her missing out on too much of her schooling so she's going to catch up and hopes if there is something she doesn't understand that you'll help her as usual?"

 _Of course I will._

"Takafumi..." A light knock on the door interrupted what Kirishima was going to say and he stared over at the door as it opened up, revealing an elderly woman who only had her eyes focused on the salesman.

"Is it too late for visitor's?"

"Obaasan!" Yokozawa croaked out, sitting up a little straighter in the bed as his eyes were wide, just like Kirishima's as she hobbled inside, most of her small weight leaning against the wooden cane she used. "How...?" Eyebrows furrowed once more as his deep gruff voice gave out on him again.

 _What are you doing here?_

"I've come to check how my Taka-kun is doing." Kirishima smiled at the adorable nickname the elderly woman had given his lover. "Your father sent word that you'd been unwell and admitted to hospital."

 _You've been unwell too, please don't over exert yourself because of me._

"Ah," The Editor-in-Chief voiced when the elder woman leaned over her grandson and bopped him on the head.

"I'm a lot tougher then you give me credit and no matter what is going on I will come to make sure you are alright. When will you get that through your thick head?" Crinkled eyes turned to the left when chuckling broke through her ranting, she gazing up and over at the dashing man standing at the foot of her grandson's bed.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for my behaviour, I didn't realise someone else was in the room." The woman's focus had all been about her grandson ever since she boarded the shinkansen several hours ago.

"Its quite alright, I know exactly how you feel." Kirishima voiced and then made his way around the bed to stand before the short woman, bowing as he introduced himself. "I'm Kirishima Zen, I've been at your grandson's side since he collapsed."

"Thank you so much for being here for him." Yokozawa's grandmother shuffled closer to her grandson, a knowing smile on her lips as she bent to whisper in his ear, albeit not very quietly. "Taka-kun, is this man your boyfriend?" Almond eyes widened, a slight cough coming from the handsome man as he'd heard it entirely and watched his lover splutter in the bed while his whole face flushed bright red. "Taka-kun, please stay calm, its just me here." Those words seemed to ease his younger partner in an instant. Perhaps long ago, the only family member Yokozawa had ever felt comfortable with and trusted was his grandmother...and with that knowledge he'd opened up, at least to a specific secret he kept hidden within, to her.

"Let me get you something to drink." Kirishima exited the room, the offering of a drink being part of the excuse to leave the two family members alone for a moment.

"Oh, Taka-kun, what on earth has happened to you?"

 _Fire in my apartment, everything is gone, but Sorata and I are safe. He's at a clinic suffering from smoke inhalation and it appears I too am unwell._

"Your father said you were in a coma?"

 _Yes, I was, but I hope I'm on the mend now._

"And who is this little guy?"

 _My bear-look-a-like, according to Hiyo._

"Hiyo? That is the young girl you sent a photo of?" Yokozawa nodded in affirmation. He'd sneakily taken a picture of Hiyo as she was making breakfast one morning, cutely adorned in her pyjamas, slippers on her feet and hair slightly askew and tangled. She looked so adorable he couldn't help it. "And she is your boyfriend's daughter?"

 _She is...but please stop calling him that._

"But isn't that who he is to Taka-kun? Would you prefer I call him your sweetheart?"

 _Hell no!_

"Taka-kun?"

 _That'd make him even more happy! And he'd tease me non-stop!_

"That handsome man of yours aside, perhaps we should discuss your condition?" Yokozawa nodded his head, a slight smile on his face as his grandmother tucked the sheets around his lounging form. She was still so motherly to him even though he was now in his late 20's. When she finally sat down, her eyes locked with his. "What does the specialist say about your condition?"

 _From what Kirishima relays, I've been suffering from Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome. I've been monitored around the clock, but the specialist has not come to see me as I've been in and out of consciousness. I assume tomorrow is when he'd want to talk, giving me 48 hours more of rest after waking from the coma._

"May I be present when the specialist talks to you?" The salesman's grandmother watched the man fidget once more. "I just want to make sure you are on the road to recovery. I also want to understand what type of home care will be required once you are discharged."

"Obaasan..."

"Taka-kun, perhaps you should come home with me?" Steely blue orbs widened at his grandmother's words. "You always did love staying with me in the countryside. You'll have peace and quiet and all the fresh air you require."

"I-I've brought you some coffee." Kirishima interrupted the elderly woman as he moved back into the private room. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation." The Editor-in-Chief handed the cup of coffee over, lips in a thin line, almost a frown as he did not like the idea of Yokozawa going anywhere. The room was eerily quiet and Kirishima thought it best he leave. "I should go, to allow the both of you time to catch up in private."

"Kirishima..."

"And I should check on Hiyo as well, make sure she's truly ready to return to school."

"Zen!" Almond eyes darted to the man in bed, hearing the desperation within the salesman's voice even though pain was vividly rushing across his slightly scrunched up features. "Don't go."

"Oi, don't aggravate your body, its trying to recuperate after the trauma caused." Kirishima carefully placed the oxygen mask over his lover's nose and mouth as his breathing was laboured. "Deep breaths Takafumi, just calm down and take in some deep breaths." His calm sensual voice appeared to be soothing the salesman, just like his expert fingers as he brushed them through Yokozawa's dark hair. After several moments, the salesman's breathing calmed and his eyes fluttered closed as the medication took over once more. Straightening, Kirishima turned his gaze to Yokozawa's silent grandmother. "I apologise, I didn't mean to upset him."

"That boy always makes me worry, for he never says what he truly desires." The elderly woman sighed aloud as she shuffled over and brushed her wrinkled hand over her grandson's forehead. "I guess he'll be out for awhile?" Kirishima nodded his head. "I should find a hotel to stay at...and then return in the morning."

"That won't be necessary." Crinkled orbs gazed up at him. "You are more then welcome to stay at my place."

"Oh my, Taka-kun has gained such a pleasant boyfriend."

"Err..."

"And perhaps a little bit shy like him if I refer to you as such?"

"Ah...well...I guess. It feels a bit odd...but not at all unpleasant, though I'm sure it makes Takafumi extremely embarrassed."

"Well..."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not offended by his reactions, I find everything about him to be very endearing actually. He can hide many things, especially from others, but knowing something about me has that kind of reaction, its very special to be apart of." Crinkled eyes quietly gazed over at the Editor-in-Chief who turned his own gaze to look down at her grandson once more. "I think what he doesn't really know what to do about is the fact I was the one to blurt out our relationship to his father.."

"I heard. My daughter, Taka-kun's mother ranted about it over the phone to me. I of course being the only one in the family not at all effected by the news."

"Because you are whom Takafumi trusts the most." The grandmother titled her head at his words. "He doesn't talk much about his family, but if he does, its about his beloved grandmother." Kirishima watched that cute smile which sometimes graced his lover's lips appear on the older woman's. So that is where he got it from. "Please, as I said before, you are more then welcome at my place, so allow me to take you home as you must be exhausted from your trip."

"I shall take you up on your offer Kirishima-san."

"Oh please, there is no need for such formalities."

"Zen-kun it is!"

"Ah, sure..." The handsome father was a little surprised she'd decided to call him by his first name straight away. Now if only his lover could be so bold and do the same thing.

"I am Mizuki Sakura." Kirishima paused in collecting his bag, turning to gaze back at the elderly woman. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, please, follow me." The Editor-in-Chief lead her out of the hospital and hailed a taxi to take them back to his home for the evening.

* * *

The next morning found Hiyo up and dressed for school, her big brown eyes blinking at the elderly woman humming and making breakfast in the kitchen.

"You're awake." The youngster turned her gaze to her father as he waved her over, placing her in front of him as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"This is my daughter Hiyori."

"Its so wonderful to meet you. Taka-kun talks about you in his letters to me." Innocent brown eyes glanced up at her father as he held a sweet smile on his lips, loving the fact his adorable partner secretly writes to his grandmother about his daughter...and hopefully about him too.

"This is Takafumi's grandmother. Her name is Mizuki Sakura."

"Ah, like Mama!" Hiyo turned her gaze to the elderly woman. "I'm so pleased to meet you."

"Mama?"

"Mm, my wife too was called Sakura. She died, many years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Can I help you finish making breakfast?" Hiyo hopped from foot to foot, excited at meeting another one of her Oniichan's family members...and this one seemed a lot more friendlier then his father that's for sure!

"I'd very much like that...and if you wish, I can fix your hair afterwards." The grandmother titled her head at the adorable giggle.

"Just like Oniichan, ne Papa?" Sparkling big brown eyes looked up at her father who nodded his head, excusing himself for a moment so he could take a shower. He decided he'd head to the office, to do a bit of catch up before heading back to his lover's side, also wanting to talk to the specialist to discuss the salesman's condition.

"Hiyori-chan," The grandmother watched as she placed a vase of flowers against her mother's photo before coming to stand back in the kitchen with her. "Do you like being with my grandson?"

"Yes!" The youngster voiced without hesitation.

"I'm very glad to hear that." The youngster wasn't too sure what she meant by that but grinned up at her as her wrinkled hand pat her on the head cutely and then asked her to make the salad to go with the fish and rice she'd already been preparing.

* * *

It was nearing 5pm as Kirishima hailed a taxi and requested the driver to take him to the hospital that Yokozawa was couped up in. He'd spent all morning in various meetings and then part of the afternoon with his staff, each one asking how Yokozawa was doing, they knowing the men had a good relationship. Just as Kirishima was heading to his last meeting, this one being with Isaka-san, he'd rode the elevator with Takano. Almond eyes had watched relief wash over Takano's face at hearing his friend had awoken from his coma.

 _Is it possible to visit him?_ The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald quietly voiced, Kirishima smiling broadly at the dark haired man. _He'd be very pleased to see you._ Kirishima instantly responded, knowing how much these two men treasured each other as friends.

In Kirishima's meeting with the President of Marukawa, he had assured the man that his staff were not falling behind due to his temporary absence. The Editor-in-Chief had responded that he was conversing with the staff via email and though he wasn't physically in the building, he most definitely wasn't lapsing in his own workload either. It wasn't the end of the cycle just yet, so he was very thankful to Isaka for allowing him the time off and had also advised the man that he would be returning to work now that Yokozawa had awoken from his coma.

Thanking the driver, paying for his fare, Kirishima exited the vehicle and headed inside and up to ICU. He bowed politely at the woman behind the counter, she familiar with his face nowadays and walked down the hallway. The businessman could instantly hear his precious daughter's voice.

"Your Obaachan made breakfast this morning, it was really delicious! And you know, she even did my hair for me, just like Oniichan does."

"Did you ask her to style it the way I usually do it?" Kirishima's shoulders eased at hearing his lover's voice. It was still a bit raspy, but he could now string together sentences it seemed.

"Mm, I like it this way. I can do it on my own now too."

"But you'll still let me do it every now and then right?" Kirishima leaned against the opened door as his adorable child was sitting on the bed, facing his lover, a big smile on her face as she nodded her head affirmatively at the man's question.

"And you know, your Obaachan was telling me how much you liked her okayu when you were sick. She said it was the only thing you liked eating when you were little."

"It was all I could keep down."

"She's staying with Papa and I for now, so I asked her to show me how to make it so when you get out of hospital I can make it for you." The youngster took hold of the salesman's hands, a serious expression on her adorable face. "Oniichan is coming home soon right?"

"Only if we allow him time to get some rest, so why don't we head off and let him do that, ne Hiyo?" He watched the two most precious to him jolt in surprise at having him sneak up on them. The Editor-in-Chief decided to interrupt the little conversation, knowing something was weighing on his lover's mind but thought it best to cut in so the man didn't have to make up any sort of lie to his girl, especially since there was the possibility that the salesman would not be returning to them after the specialists gave him clearance to be discharged from hospital.

"Ah, Papa, how was work?"

"Work is work." Kirishima walked in, a slight grin on his lips. "How are my two favourite people?"

"We're great! Oniichan, show him!" Hiyo prodded the beloved man as she jumped off the bed and stood by her father. Kirishima silently watched in awe as his partner removed the sheets from his legs and swung them over the edge. He took a few deep breaths and then carefully stood up on his weak legs, though his hand was still holding onto the bed for support. "How fantastic is that?" Hiyo proclaimed with great pride for her Oniichan, beaming up at both men.

"You're amazing." Kirishima softly voiced before helping the man back into bed, taking note of the cute blush on his cheeks.

"Its just the start of my recovery, baby steps is what the specialist said I need to aim for."

"And even if it annoys you, you really need to make sure you stick to them and not overexert yourself." All three in the room turned to gaze over at Yokozawa's grandmother.

"Hiyori-chan, how about we head on home, give your father and Taka-kun a chance to talk?" A pout formed on the youngster's face. "We can practice making okayu and there is also another couple recipes we can chat about and if you've the ingredients at home I can teach you them as well. Taka-kun was a little picky when he was your age, so I was pretty much the only one that could get him to eat his meals."

"Okay!" She darted over to the bed to give the salesman a quick hug and then did the same to her father. "Get some rest Oniichan and I'll see you at home Papa." Kirishima nodded his head and then gave a quick bow to his lover's grandmother for giving them some privacy.

The silence was thick in the room, but before the Editor-in-Chief could say anything, it was his lover who broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what the specialist said to you. You've discussed after care with him correct?"

"The main thing I've been ordered to do is quit smoking." Kirishima nodded his head. "He's given me various pieces of information about joining support groups and such if I require it, He also advised that there are various groups which support people who've suffered from this disease. And also groups to support family members in case they need it too."

"Sounds like you've a lot to read though."

"I guess, but I've the time to do so at the moment. Due to my lungs being damaged, I'll need to take extra care if I ever have a chest infection or cold. Sensei mentioned that I may tire easily and suffer from shortness of breath too. Over time that may improve, but it may not."

"So vigorous sex is out then?" Kirishima watched his younger lover blush once more at his words and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll go slow and we can pick up the pace when you believe your lungs and body can handle it."

"He also said that I should ask for help if things get too difficult for me." The salesman thought it best to bypass Kirishima's comment entirely. He knew the man was trying to get a rise out of him. "I'm also meant to stay away from second hand smoke as much as possible so you may need to cut back as well...or you could quit as well?"

"Only for you will I do that. We can become each others support person through it too." Yokozawa nodded in agreement.

"Sensei has also given me information on pulmonary rehabilitation as it may be something that I will require. Basically I just need to take steps to improve my quality of life which will take some time, but with support from family and friends I'm sure I can do it."

"That's very good news. Oh, before I forget, Takano may stop by. I informed him you'd awoken from your coma." Yokozawa nodded his head quietly before silently gazing at his lover.

"Now tell me what you're really thinking about?" Kirishima let out a slight chuckle. There were times he really wished to hide his insecurities, but the man seemed to have a sixth sense about it these days and decided to broach the subject head on.

"When you're discharged, are you returning to the countryside with your grandmother?" Almond watched steely blue widen. "I mean I'd understand why you would. Your grandmother said her home was the place you enjoyed the most when growing up and you'd have endless crisp clean open air as well."

"Kirishima..."

"And Hiyo and I can come stay during some weekends if you want to see us. It also gives us the opportunity to visit one of the places you grew up in when you were little and..."

"Zen!" The handsome father stopped ranting when he locked eyes with his lover. "Why are you saying that?" Yokozawa began to fidget. "Am I...a bother to you and Hiyo?"

"Of course not!" Kirishima sat on the edge of the bed, one hand instantly linking with Yokozawa's. "I don't ever want you to go anywhere, but if the countryside is where you want to be, I won't stop you at all. Whether you are five minutes from my side or five hours from my side, my feelings for you will never change." Almond found blue wide open at his heartfelt confession. "Whenever I close my eyes, you're always there. Not having you at our sides, it'll be hard for Hiyo and I, but we would still want what is best for you."

"And if I choose to stay?"

"Then you'll stay with us. My home is your home."

"I never said..."

"Stop being so bloody indecisive and just stay with us forever." Kirishima interrupted his stubborn partner. "After all, you fell in love with us a long time ago."

"D-Don't be so damn cocky!"

"I'm not being cocky. I've been watching you, all this time, and for Hiyo and I...you are ours." The older man watched the younger man's cheeks flush. Kirishima brought up Yokozawa's hand and pressed his lips against it. "Hurry up and commit yourself to us. We'll never leave your side."

"Don't say such cute things that'll make me want to do you." Kirishima burst out laughing, his adorable partner twisting his own words around. The older man became a little surprised when the salesman brushed a hand through his unruly hair. "For a long time now, I've been thinking about what to say to Hiyo about us." The Editor-in-Chief blinked silently over at his partner. Looks like the conversation he had with him before his unexpected collapse was now going to be continued. "How does one explain what we have? What if Hiyo doesn't understand or accept it?"

"What if she does?" Kirishima shot back, hand rising to stop the one absently stroking his hair. It was a nice feeling, but for now he needed to be restrained and gentle with his partner and the petting was sending a nice little buzzing sensation to his stomach region.

"What if she doesn't? What if I loose the both of you entirely?"

"Takafumi..."

"I don't think I could ever get over the both of you." Kirishima's heart melted in an instant. For a split second he pondered whether it was the medication making his lover seem more honest, but the look in his slightly wavering eyes meant he was finally opening up his heart that little bit more. Yokozawa was finally entrusting him with one of his fears. This awkward man was so fucking adorable it took all of Kirishima's strength not to smother him in his kisses, caresses and hugs. "Being with the both of you, I'm so very lucky. To be a part of your lives, I could never ask for anything more. However, feeling this happy and content, it scares me."

"What makes you think we don't have those feelings and thoughts at times too?"

"I'm not saying you don't, but you and Hiyo have each other if this doesn't work out whereas I..." Yokozawa paused. He really didn't like sounding so pathetic and decided to change direction in what he was confessing. "You and Hiyo, besides my grandmother, are the first to accept me as I am. I know I'm stubborn and awkward and I know it can annoy you, but you still accept me. Even your parents have accepted me like I'm one of their own. That feeling, I never want to loose it. Being able to meet the two of you, being able to stay with the two of you, I've never been happier. So what if a day comes and you realise I'm not what you really wanted? What if you both stop liking me?"

"We don't like you." Steely blue eyes widened as large warm hands cupped his face. "We _love_ you." Kirishima couldn't help it as he leaned forward and locked lips with Yokozawa. He didn't care if someone walked passed the slightly open door or even walked in! He needed this man to understand the burning love and affection he had for him. His heart thumped in his chest and ears, knowing that is exactly what was happening to Yokozawa as well. Pulling away, almond eyes fluttered open and observed steely blue do the same thing. "Won't you stay with us?"

"I..."

Clearing of the throat jolted both men as they turned their gazes towards the door where Takano stood. "Saved by your best friend." Kirishima smirked as he stood up. "Get some rest." He headed for the doorway, slapping Takano on the shoulder as he walked in to visit his best friend. "Hey Takafumi," Two pairs of eyes looked over at him. "Since you've been truthful, I may as well be too." He watched the salesman tilt his head in confusion. "Our girl already knows."

"What!?" The dark haired man shouted, hands flinging the sheets off his legs as he wanted to rush after the Editor-in-Chief but was stopped by Takano.

"Get back in bed!"

"But..."

"You've all the time in the world to get angry at him when you're fully recovered." Takano's words seemed to have worked as the salesman settled down. "I don't know what that was about, but you've got a pretty good guy there." The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald knew his friend was quite awkward about him knowing, but this was something he had to say. "Kirishima has been very worried about you. The thought of you not recovering from your coma..."

"Its alright," Yokozawa began as he half smiled over at his friend. "Its taken me awhile to understand, but I know I'm very lucky to have them. I'm also lucky that you and I can return to being friends."

"Its in thanks to him."

"Don't start, he'll only get cocky." Takano laughed as he took a seat, the two of them chatting randomly about this and that.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kirishima kicked off his shoes and padded down the small hallway into the living area, pocketing his phone as he'd just finished having a conversation with the Vet Clinic where Sorata was recuperating.

"Welcome back." He smiled at the elderly woman before gazing about the place.

"Where's Hiyo?"

"She's having a bath. She said after she got out she was going to send you a message as she didn't want to have dinner without you."

"Thank you for indulging her."

"Its my pleasure. She's very adorable after all."

"She certainly is."

"I sometimes feel like I can see the Taka-kun within her. He liked watching me cook just like Hiyo does, though she likes to get in and help as well. Taka-kun didn't really get into cooking until he moved into his own place."

"Sometimes when I watch the both of them, I can see a little bit of Takafumi in Hiyo, but she's going to be quite a beauty as she gets older, just like her mother."

"I hope you don't mind my directness, but how does Taka-kun feel about..."

"My having been married?" Kirishima finished off the sentence for the grandmother, watching as she silently nodded her head.

"I'm always going to love my wife, she gave me Hiyo and for that I'll always be thankful to her. At first Yokozawa was shocked that I was a father, I felt a little insulted, but it didn't take him long to fall in love with Hiyo. When we first got together Takafumi got angry with me, telling me to go find a new mother for Hiyo, but in the end, I don't need a new wife and Hiyo doesn't need a new mother. We've got Takafumi. He is who we want and no one compares to him. Our turning point was when he asked to come to Sakura's grave next time. It truly meant a lot to both myself and Hiyo. And he no longer feels awkward if I tell Hiyo stories about her mother too. She was too young to remember her when she passed so he actually encourages me to talk about her so Hiyo will always have memories of the mother she cannot recall."

"Taka-kun would make a great father."

"He does make a great father." Steely blue glanced over at almond. "Hiyo may call him Oniichan and I teasingly refer to him as being a Mama, but he truly is an adorable father for her. Probably a more serious and organised one then me." Kirishima let off a laugh at that.

"May I ask how your family feels about this?"

"We've not really come out and said anything, but my mother and father are really smart and in tune with everything that goes on. I don't know if they've voiced any of it to the rest of my family, but my parents are aware of Takafumi and I. All they wish is for Hiyo and I to be happy. My mother had a discussion with Takafumi's father, it got a little heated as she defended us. She told him she would never abandon Takafumi. Just hearing her say that, it was more then I could ever ask of her. I hope to one day express that to Takafumi, so he can truly understand that what we have together, nothing will ever break us apart."

"And your wife?"

"Well, one cannot expect to get a response from the dead, but she too is a Sakura and like you, she never had a judgemental bone in her body." Kirishima grinned at the grandmother. "Right before Sakura passed, all she wanted was for the two of us to be happy. Of course at first there was no way I ever thought that was possible. I was a widowed single father, fumbling my way through everything as I tried to raise Hiyo as best I could. During that time no one was interested in a single father and I wasn't really interested in finding anyone either. When I met your grandson, I knew he was in pain. Though my pain was different from his in a sense, I still knew what it felt like. I wanted to help him. Of course I never thought it would amount to what it is now, but as I looked at him, began to understand him each passing day, Sakura's words resonated in my mind. It was a shock to me at first, but now, having your grandson at our side, we are very happy. I just hope I can express that to him over time so he will understand. After all, I'm in this for the rest of my life."

"While growing up, Taka-kun had a tough time. Showing emotions, letting people in and letting down his protective walls, its something very difficult for him." Old and wise eyes glanced over at almond orbs as Kirishima nodded his head in agreement. "Please be patient with him as I'm sure in time Taka-kun will open up to you."

"If he wishes to open up, I will listen to everything. If he doesn't, it will never change the fact that he is who we want by our sides."

"Taka-kun is very lucky to have the both of you." Kirishima found a serene smile on the elder woman's face as she gazed up at his tall form. "I entrust Taka-kun to you and Hiyori-chan, so please take care of him." The Editor-in-Chief couldn't help it, he instantly hugged the woman, surprising her a little as she pat him sweetly on the back.

"I promise."

"Papa?" Kirishima let go to see his daughter holding a towel to her hair while gazing over at the both of them.

"Dinner smells amazing Hiyo." She beamed him a smile as he removed his jacket and hung it over the backing of the chair as he took a seat. As he began dishing out the curry, Hiyo sat next to his lover's grandmother and poured her a glass of iced tea. "I've got some news as well."

"What's that?"

"Sorata is allowed to come home tomorrow."

"That is fantastic! I can't wait to tell Oniichan tomorrow!" And with a beaming smile, Hiyo began chatting about her day.

* * *

Several days passed as the Kirishima's, plus Yokozawa's grandmother travelled back and forth from the hospital. True to her word, Hiyo spoilt Sorata every chance she was at home, not that the adorable cat complained about it.

Hearing about his precious cat and how well he was recovering gave the salesman a lot of confidence as he too was gaining his strength back each passing day.

In fact, Kirishima was on his way to the very hospital to pick the man up. He'd been discharged and was coming home to he and Hiyo. It was a day to celebrate and as much as his precious girl would have joined him, she in fact was organising a surprise dinner for the salesman.

Pulling up in a loading bay zone of the hospital, Kirishima got out and waved at his lover who was dressed in blue jeans, black shirt and an overcoat. At his feet were several punches of flowers and helium 'get well soon' balloons as well as his duffel bag.

"Where's Hiyo?" Yokozawa voiced while placing his gifts and bag into the back seat of his lover's car and then hopped into the passenger seat.

"She's at home waiting for you. I hope you realise she's going to spoil you rotten."

"I can do the same in return." Kirishima laughed as he pulled out onto the road and headed for home.

* * *

As soon as Hiyo heard the front door click open, she bolted from the living room and skidded to a halt near the entrance, a massive smile on her face.

"Welcome back!" She hopped from foot to foot, allowing her beloved Oniichan to remove his shoes and once he was upright she dove into his open arms instantly.

"I'm home..." Yokozawa squeezed the ecstatic youngster before she pulled away, her tiny hands gripping his.

"Close your eyes Oniichan."

"Eh, why?"

"Just do it." Kirishima voiced with arms occupied by the flowers and balloons as he toed off his shoes. "Indulge our girl alright?" The Editor-in-Chief winked at his lover, grinning when a cute pink flush crept onto his lover's cheeks.

Yokozawa consented to Hiyo's request and closed his eyes, stepping up from the genkan and cautiously made his way down the hallway with the youngster still holding his hands. His sharp ears could hear movement coming from the living area and then stopped when Hiyo asked him to.

"Open your eyes Oniichan!" When steely blue orbs blinked open, the salesman jolted when party poppers went off. He gazed around to see the room was decked out with balloons, streamers and 'welcome home' banners were hanging from bookcases. The coffee table and dining table had a mountain of food, probably the finest sushi and sashimi money could buy and then his gaze finally took in those that were standing around looking over at him. Kirishima's parents, his grandmother and Yokozawa's heart thumped heavily in his chest when his eyes focused on,

"O-Oyaji..." To see his father here was definitely a shock indeed. To think he'd come back, though he was probably convinced by his grandmother to come see how he was doing. The stern father nodded quietly at him, but all that didn't matter as Yokozawa dropped his gaze to the youngster at his side. "You did all this for me?"

"Hai!" Hiyo grinned up at him, her pretty brown eyes growing slightly wide as Yokozawa squatted to be eye level with her, his lips pressing a kiss to her forehead and then his large warm hands cupped her face, taking notice of her adorable blush on her cheeks.

"Arigatou."

"Mm..." It was so cute how she suddenly became shy all of a sudden. Instead of teasing her, something he knew her father would do, Yokozawa rose to his full height and found Sorata lightly snoozing on the couch. He pet his cat, ears flicking for a moment and then he pulled away as his attention was stolen by Kirishima's mother.

"Its so wonderful to see you up and about Takafumi-kun." She gave him a loving hug before handing him off to her husband who gave him a hearty handshake and a slap on the back.

"Its good to be home." The salesman was directed to sit down on the couch, right next to his feline companion and accepted a plate filled with delicious food from Hiyo who took a seat right next to him, her left arm linking with his. It was truly adorable that she didn't want to be even a foot away from him. It melted Yokozawa's heart instantly.

The dark haired businessman partook in a lovely dinner and a multitude of conversations, though every now and then his gaze darted over to his father who sat further away from them, the man silently taking everything in. Sooner or later Yokozawa would have to work up the courage to break away from the "party" and converse with his old man.

* * *

Several hours had passed and while Yokozawa insisted on doing the dishes, he was kicked out of the kitchen by Hiyo and her grandmother. Kirishima was deep in conversation with his father and so Yokozawa finally had a moment to pay his respects to his lover's deceased wife, placing a vase of his flowers next to her photo.

"Don't you think its about time you go talk to him?" Yokozawa turned his gaze to his all knowing grandmother and silently nodded his head. She squeezed his hand before joining in on the conversation that the Kirishima men were having as the salesman took a deep breath and stepped out onto the balcony where his father was gazing out over the view of the city.

"Um," It wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to say, but it did get his father's attention as the older man turned to look over at him. "I know it was probably Obaasan who convinced you to come here, but thank you for coming."

"You are my son."

"I am also Okaasan's, but she doesn't appear to have bothered to come see me."

"She is still working through some things." Yokozawa was not an idiot. That was his father's way of saying his mother was not accepting that he was in a relationship with a man. The salesman titled his head, surprised that his father had made the effort to come. Was he perhaps willing to try and understand what he and Kirishima had?

"Your Obaasan said you weren't returning to the countryside with her."

"That's correct." Yokozawa turned his gaze to watch as Hiyo was picked up by her doting father and she sat snugly in his lap, conversing happily with the other visitors in her home. "I'm needed here."

"It may not be the open countryside here, but you've a nice home here."

"Thank you." Yokozawa watched his father scratch the back of his head, that definitely being something he did when he was feeling awkward and unsure about what to say. "If this is too hard for you..." Yokozawa began, but paused when his father placed up his hand, stopping him from going further.

"I'm not saying I accept what is going on, but I'm going to try and understand the decisions you've made."

"Thank you. I know Obaasan can be scary and like me, you can cave easily to her demands."

"I will agree to that, however in this case, after much thought, it in fact was Hiyori's words that brought me back."

"Eh?"

"I'm almost convinced she's gotten your outspoken behaviour."

"Oh?"

"She told me off."

"What did she say?"

"In short, she said no matter how I felt about you, it didn't matter as her and her father wanted you. To them you are family. Hiyori said that her and her father promised to always be with you and if I cannot accept or understand that then I was to stay away from you." Yokozawa's eyes were wide open in shock. "She of course apologised the very next day for her behaviour."

"Hiyo is not a mean girl and if she has a random outburst, she will inevitably feel guilty about it soon after."

"She truly just wants me to understand, just like her grandmother who defended you." Yokozawa tiled his head at his father's words. "You are very dear to them. Kirishima-san advised that she would never abandon you." The salesman was touched beyond words. "You've surrounded yourself with a very loving family."

"Well..."

"Just watching how you interact with the Kirishima's, its almost like this is the first time I've truly seen you."

"..."

"You were always guarded when you were a kid, never opening up about anything, but with them..." Yokozawa's father paused, trying to find the right words, but instead whatever he wanted to say was lost to him when he watched a small serene smile grace his son's lips.

"They make me happy."

The usually stern father wondered if his son knew he could show such an expression, but maybe, secretly, it was only meant for those inside the apartment and for once he'd been privy to a hidden facial expression of his son's. "Your grandmother and I can see that." The older Yokozawa cleared his throat, gaining the salesman's attention once more. "That little girl in there...she really loves you." Yokozawa turned his gaze to look back inside, noticing Hiyo was carefully carrying a cake to the coffee table. "Takafumi?"

"Mm?"

"I know I've not been a great father to you...and I can never change what has happened."

"..."

"Watching you this evening, with Hiyori, you make a great father."

"Oyaji..."

"Oniichan!" Both men turned to gaze at Hiyo who had interrupted them. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"Its alright, what's up?" The salesman was more then happy with how his conversation had gone with his father. It had not turned into an argument, so things couldn't be better for the two of them at this very moment. And hearing his old man say that he'd make a great father himself, it truly meant a lot to him.

"Obaachan and Ojiichan need to leave soon and so they were hoping you'd come inside and have some cake with them, in celebration of you returning home to us. I made it with your Obaachan, she said its her famous sponge cake you liked when you were little." Yokozawa's father watched the youngster walk on over, her hand slipping into his son's as she pulled him inside. "Yokozawa-Otousan, are you coming?"

"In a minute." He watched through the glass windows as his son was sat down on the couch once more, he picking up Hiyo as he sat her in his lap, taking note of the flush on his cheeks as he thanked everyone around him. Seeing his son looking so unguarded was a sight he never thought he'd be witness to. The dark haired father tilted his head when his hardened gaze caught the youngsters as she seemed to voice something aloud before hopping off his son's lap and she came jogging towards the opened sliding door which lead onto the balcony.

"Its not right Yokozawa-Otouan."

"What's not right?" He softly gazed down at the youngster, feeling something twitch within him when her tiny hand tugged on his. "You've to be with us too." She gave him a tiny lopsided smile and it truly looked like one from his son's younger days. He allowed Hiyori to pull him inside and leaned against the arm of the chair his mother-in-law sat in. All watched on as the salesman asked Hiyo to assist him in cutting the cake, his larger hand wrapped over her tiny one as they sliced the sponge cake, thick with sweetened cream and jam, into big slices for everyone.

Once everyone received a piece of sponge cake, Hiyo cheered happily, congratulating her beloved Oniichan on his return and for what felt like the millionth time that evening, Yokozawa thanked everyone.

* * *

Yokozawa exited Hiyo's bedroom, having tucked her in bed. All the excitement had exhausted her and she fell asleep relatively quickly, his "bear look-a-like" snuggled under the blankets with her, an adorable smile on her lips. Not long after his lover's parents had left did his father and grandmother. They were staying near a hotel close to the train station as they were both heading back to their respective homes, but each promised to keep in contact to see how his recuperation was coming along. Yokozawa's steely gaze found the outline of his lover leaning against the balcony railing, most of the lighting in the living area had been turned off and a lamp in the corner was all that was on. He stepped out into the cool evening air.

"You're not smoking out here are you?" He listened to a throaty chuckle from his lover as the man turned to look over at him.

"I said I'd quit for you, so I'm going to do exactly that."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"Can't I have a breather?"

"Its quite cool though."

"Its not like I'm the one with damaged lungs."

"I'm fine." Almond eyes narrowed at his lover's stubbornness. "If I'm cold, I can always ask you to hold me."

"Are you sure you didn't drink anything tonight? You're being very open and honest with me."

"Is that bad?"

"Of course not, but it is something new for me to get used to."

"I was being serious."

"About what?" Yokozawa wasn't sure if the man before him was playing dumb or not, but took a deep breath in and then let his thoughts out in one breath.

"I'm cold, so hurry up and hold me already."

"Don't say such cute things that'll make me want to do you." Kirishima sultrily murmured as he stepped closer to his younger lover, keen eyes taking note of the light flush on the man's cheeks. Was it the crisp cool breeze? Or was he just adorably embarrassed at the moment?

"I'm game if you are."

"What?" Now it was the Editor-in-Chief who was feeling a bit shocked all of a sudden.

"You heard me." Had the salesman come out of his coma with a bit more gusto and boldness?

"What if something goes wrong? I don't want any other disasters, three is enough."

"You said you'd go slow for me."

"Well..." The man's heart skipped a beat as soft lips pressed against his own. In an instant his arms lifted up and held his dark haired companion against him, deepening the lip-lock until they had to break apart, both gasping for air.

"Zen," Yokozawa mumbled softly, tongue darting over his lips as he savoured the feel of the older man's against his own. It had felt like forever since they had last touched. Steely blue finally rose and locked with a heated almond gaze. "I'll take that key from you now."

"Only if you promise to always stay with Hiyo and I."

"Mm..." The salesman was pretty much assaulted by Kirishima's lips as he was subjected to another intense lip-lock before pulling away, his head fuzzy with desire and then suddenly he felt himself being lowered onto Kirishima's...no... _their_ bed, his eyes darting about the room.

"How the hell..." The salesman began, but faulted when Kirishima cupped his face, the man resting up on his knees, bent over him. Merely seconds ago he'd been out on the balcony and yet it was like he'd been teleported to the bedroom by the Editor-in-Chief. All thoughts were lost to him when a very sexy smile broke across Kirishima's lips, it sending butterflies scattering within Yokozawa's stomach and got his heart rate pumping.

"Okaeri nasai, Takafumi..." The salesman suddenly felt ridiculously shy, almost like a blushing bride as his hand took hold of his lover's, linking their fingers together.

"Tadaima, Zen..." And lips fell sensually over his own, eyes fluttering closed and the mutual love the two men had for each other took over.

* * *

End.


End file.
